How do you remember our love?
by Evan Caulfield
Summary: Entre Recuerdos y otras realidades es como progresivamente se va desarollando el amor entre Korra y Asami, sin embargo un tragico destino les espera.
1. Chapter 1: Un pasado no muy lejano

**Buenos días con alegría a todas aquellas personitas que estén leyendo este contenido, antes que nada quiero aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. Esta historia no tiene otro fin más que el que ustedes queridos lectores pasen un rato agradable con las extrañas ideas que llegan a mí cuando me inspiro. En un principio no pensaba publicar esta historia, pero una buena amiga me convenció de hacerlo, es la primera vez que realizo un proyecto tan ambicioso como lo es este y la primera vez que escribo. Sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas, si no les agrada la historia absténgase de hacer comentarios negativos, simplemente no lea. Espero que disfruten de leer tanto como yo disfrute haber escrito este primer capítulo. Y Después de esta larga introducción los dejo ahora con el primer capítulo de How You Remind Me?**

Risas, son las que se escuchan en mi cabeza recordando aquellos tiempos cuando jugábamos mi hermana Katara, mi amiga Opal y yo. En ese entonces mi hermana tenía cinco años y Opal 10 años.

Todas las tardes solíamos estar juntas ya que nuestros padres eran mejores amigos, digo que eran porque los padres de Opal murieron en un extraño accidente hace 7 años, por lo que mis padres se hicieron cargo de ella como si se tratara de su propia hija, cosa que disfrutaba, pues yo la amaba con el alma y todo mi corazón.

A los 15 años me di cuenta de que no era una chica normal, los chicos no me gustaban para tener una relación romántica y las chicas tampoco, entonces ¿qué se supone que era yo?

Nadie más aparte de Opal llego a gustarme de esa manera, excepto aquella niña con la que conocí en una cabaña abandonada en ese extraño bosque poseía un aura bastante singular.

Cuando las vacaciones de invierno llegaban los padres de Opal solían llevar toda mi familia y a mí al bosque de Quebec en Canadá, me encantaba ir a ese lugar…. los árboles enormes, llenos de nieve, el clima frio, las buenas historias y el chocolate caliente eran parte de la rutina que seguíamos estando ahí. Lo recuerdo bien, yo tenía 5 años y en esa en particular ocasión yo no me quería quedar adentro de la casa, pues quería seguir jugando afuera con Opal, aunque mis padres no lo permitieron ya que escucharon por la radio que habría una fuerte nevada. Era necia (lo sigo siendo) así que como pude me escapé del lugar. Un pequeño zorro de color naranja con blanco, con toques de color negro en sus orejas, en sus patas y en su cola, regordete y muy tierno apareció en la parte trasera de la cabaña, llamó mucho mi atención así que lo seguí sin pensarlo dos veces porque quería cargarlo y acariciarlo un rato, pero se escapó, lo seguí y en un momento de descuido lo perdí de vista, cuando quería regresar a la cabaña ya no podía hacerlo. Estaba perdida…

No sé cuántas horas pasaron mientras caminaba, tenía sueño, hambre, tenía mucho frío y estaba cansada de tanto caminar. Me desmayé.

Cuando abrí mis ojos vi el rostro de una pequeña niña como de mi edad, era hermosa, cabello negro ondulado, los más hermosos ojos verdes: tan irreales y atrayentes. Bueno no es como si hubiera visto muchos ojos de ese color, digo sólo tenía 5 años. Tenía la extraña sensación de haberla visto antes, en algún lugar. No recordaba en donde, de verdad estaba muy cansada y por ello comencé a cerrar mis ojos poco a poco. Me deje arrullar por la calidez que sentía y la confianza de que estaba en un lugar seguro. Lo único que nunca podré olvidar es como con su tierna voz me decía que no me preocupara, que todo estaría bien….

Cuando me sentí recuperada, y desperté ya me encontraba con mis padres. Estaban tan preocupados por mí que lloraban mientras me pedían que no volviera preocuparlos de esa manera, Opal me abrazó, al igual que ellos estaba asustada, le correspondí lo mejor que pude para decirle con esa acción que no se preocupara más que no lo volvería a hacer… entonces ¿todo fue un sueño o pasó de verdad? Porque cuando les pregunté a mis padres que es lo que había ocurrido ellos me dijeron que en cuanto notaron que yo ya no estaba en la cabaña comenzaron a buscarme por todas partes desesperados hasta que después de la tormenta me encontraron en la parte trasera del lugar donde nos hospedábamos cubierta de nieve e inconsciente, y que gracias a que se podía ver el color verde de mis zapatos me pudieron encontrar.

¿Quieren saber algo curioso? No dejo de tener sueños extraños con aquella niña y siempre es lo mismo: yo medio inconsciente y ella diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que me recuperaría pronto y que a su debido tiempo nos volveríamos encontrar.

Han pasado 15 años desde aquella vez y siempre que sueño con ella no puedo volver a conciliar el sueño.

Pero ya me he desviado mucho del tema, como les iba diciendo Opal me gustaba mucho y como todo adolescente comencé a experimentar con ella, me enamoré… salimos por un tiempo. Extrañamente mis padres no se opusieron a la relación, estaban gustosos de ella.

Sin duda Opal era una bella chica, graciosa y con mucho carisma. Todo lo que hacía tenía el éxito asegurado. Se podría pensar que mis padres la amaban más que a mí pues a cada oportunidad que tenían me recordaban lo maravillosa que era y siempre me echaban en cara el no poder ser como ella.

Con el tiempo comencé a cansarme de esa situación y aguardarle cierto rencor, sé que no era su culpa, pero no sabía cómo sacar la frustración que tenía.

A mí me gustaba pasar las noches con ella hablando de cualquier tema tonto hasta quedarnos dormidas. A pesar de nuestras peleas siempre encontrábamos la forma de solucionarlos y de estar juntas de nuevo. Hasta la última pelea que tuvimos, fue tan fuerte… yo estaba celosa de su mejor amiga pues noté que se le acercaba mucho y tenía intenciones de estar con Opal de manera sexual, le reclamé, no quería que la volviera a ver. Ella se negó, pues dijo que era su amiga y que no tendría nada con ella más que amistad. Quería creerle, pero no pude. Le di a elegir entre nosotras dos, le dije que si quería seguir conmigo debía dejar de verla por lo que me vio de manera dolida y se marchó del lugar dejándome con tanto dolor en mi pecho. Pasaron varias semanas y dejamos de hablar, la extrañaba tanto que cuando ya no pude aguantar más las ganas de verla fui a buscar a su casa. Sabía dónde ponía la llave de repuesto, para mi sorpresa la puerta no tenía seguro, entré y la primero que pude visualizar entre tanta oscuridad fue a ellas dos teniendo sexo… Cuando Opal y yo intercambiamos miradas salí corriendo, ella me persiguió y trató de darme explicaciones, acomodé un par de cachetadas en sus perfectas mejillas y con la mirada llena de odio y dolor le pedí que jamás me volviera buscar. Lo que nos lleva a la situación actual.


	2. Capítulo 2 Nuestro primer encuentro

**Buenos días con alegría a todos ustedes, aprovechando las vacaciones por fin he terminado el segundo capítulo, es más largo que el primero como podrán notar y no me queda más que agradecer a las personas que me apoyan en este proyecto y a las personas que lo lee, por su puesto ya que sin ustedes publicar esto no tendría sentido, pues lo hago para compartir con todos. Estaré actualizando cada Jueves o Viernes dependiendo de qué tan pesado este el trabajo -.-u .Se vienen cosas interesantes para el próximo cap 7u7r y mucho drama jajaja jajaja jajaja(Risa malvada on ). Estoy contento de estar un día más publicando lo que hasta el momento creía imposible. Por cierto no me dí cuenta y en el primer cap puse un título que no era xD jajaja disculpen por eso, sinceramente publicar el primer capítulo fue realmente un lio. Espero disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

¿Saben que odio de seguir despertando todas las mañanas? Tener que escuchar los sermones de mi madre, y luego tener que ver a esa tonta de Opal. No quiero levantarme, sigo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del calor que las sábanas y las cobijas me otorgan, quisiera quedarme así un rato más. Obviamente mi madre no piensa lo mismo por lo que a eso de las 6:45 a.m. comienza a gritar para que baje a desayunar.

— ¡Korra! Baja a desayunar— Insiste tanto que no me queda más opción que acatar sus órdenes.

—Voy en seguida— ¡ahh! No quiero ir a la escuela ni siquiera hice los deberes, pero ¿a quién le importa?

Después de bañarme y de vestirme de manera decente para salir, bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la cocina, mientras desayuno lo que me preparó escucho lo mismo de siempre.

—Recuerda que Opal va a pasar por ti así que desayuna rápido y no le causes problemas, ¿entendido? Es tan buena contigo, aun no entiendo porque no regresas con ella —Si tan sólo supiera la verdadera razón por la cual terminamos ya no insistiría en que vuelva a estar con ella. Llámenlo orgullo si quieren, pero por nada del mundo voy a dejar que sepa la verdad sobre nuestra ruptura. No quiero que se compadezca de mí, si hay algo que odio es que las personas me miren con lastima.

—Mamá te he dicho un montón de veces que eso no pasará, ya me estoy cansando de que me lo digas todas las mañanas—Por un momento me mira transmitiendo lo molesta que está conmigo.

—Escúchame bien Korra…. —Pero no puede terminar de hablar, ya que en ese preciso momento el timbre no deja de sonar con insistencia, me apresure a pensar "¡uff! Salvada por el timbre"

— ¡Me tengo que ir, no quiero que Opal espere mucho tiempo!— Abro la puerta con rapidez y salgo de casa. A continuación lo que mis ojos presencian es: una sonrisa estúpida en su cara como si todavía me profesara un amor puro y sin mentiras, y es por ello que ya comienzo a odiar cada vez que me sonríe y me mira de esa forma.

Manteniendo ese gesto amable se dirige a mí—Hola, ¿estás lista? —La miro con resentimiento, me porto lo más grosera que puedo. No entiendo cómo es que después de un año me sigue soportando, supongo que sigue sintiendo culpa por lo que pasó. Lo que más deseo en este mundo es dejar de verla, quiero hacerlo para poder sanar mi corazón porque aunque me cueste aceptarlo todavía la amo, la amo como la primera vez que nos conocimos, como la primera vez que nos besamos.

Lo que le respondo está lleno de sarcasmo — Claro— suspiro cansada de la situación, de verdad ya no quiero saber nada de ella— sabes que no te soporto y sigues insistiendo, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz? — ¡Genial! ahora su rostro refleja tristeza por lo que dije, ¡ah! Pero ni crea que con eso me hará sentir culpable.

—Lo siento—Desde ese día no deja disculparse y decir que lo siente y sinceramente no quiero que lo siga haciendo, eso no soluciona nada. Aunque me sorprende lo rápido que puede cambiar de ánimo, ahora la expresión de su rostro por una más alegre y con tono juguetón e insinuante me dice —No tengo ganas de ir a la escuela, ¡salgamos a divertirnos!

—Vaya hasta que tenemos algo en común, me parece bien no ir a la universidad, pero no quiero estar contigo. Así que… Lady aquí se separan nuestro caminos— Ágilmente me la quito de encima, y camino sin ningún destino en particular, distraída por mis pensamientos no me percaté cuando ella tomo mi mano y con un rápido movimiento me obliga a mirarla a los ojos. Sonríe y con ello me convence para ir con ella. Furia, fue el sentimiento que comenzó a crecer en mi al darme cuenta que había caído de nuevo en su trampa. Estaba a punto de soltarle una que otra grosería, presintiendo que iba decir algo fuera de lugar (aunque no tanto), se apresura a hablar —Por favor, su carruaje espera por usted— hace una reverencia, la cual ignoro, camino hasta su auto. Ella se adelanta y me abre la puerta del copiloto y con una voz coqueta insiste—Por favor—

Hago como que no me importa lo bien que se está comportando conmigo y subo sin decir ninguna palabra, ya en el coche me pregunta — ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Sigo sin mirarla a los ojos y siendo tan fría como pude en eso momentos —Ya estoy cansada de tus juegos, haz lo que quieras. De todas formas siempre lo haces.

—…—No me responde y en el fondo me preocupa el estar lastimándola, pero el recuerdo de ese día me persigue. El arrepentimiento es opacado por un sentimiento de ira y desilusión, es por ello que me deja de importar lo que siente.

El auto comienza a moverse, mientras yo veo por la ventana en dirección a las casas que dejamos atrás y las que están por venir. Siento mis ojos más pesados y caigo presa del sueño.

A lo lejos una voz me llama

—Korra… Korra… — una voz aterradora casi rayando a la locura diciendo ¿mi nombre?, tengo miedo, pero mi curiosidad es más fuerte así que avanzo sin importar nada. Puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, estoy algo asustada.

—¿qu... Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?–Busco la voz con la mira, pero por más que camino no encuentro a nadie– Es tiempo de que despiertes, recuerda quien eres, recuerda cuál es tu misión, recuerda a A…- "¿a quién?" Mi sueño se ve interrumpido por la voz de esa tonta…, es decir, de Opal.

-¡Hey! Despierta, hemos llegado…–Veo a todas direcciones tratando de ubicar donde nos encontramos, pero nada del lugar me es familiar.

A pesar de ello logro decir con bastante apatía–Ah! Eres tú, se me olvidó por un segundo que me encontraba con una tonta.

–¡oye! No responderé a eso con alguna ofensa hacia ti, ahora dime ¿te encuentras bien? –Justo después de que dijo eso y después de unos segundos me digno a mirarla a los ojos.

-Claro que me encuentro bien, ¿qué no me estás viendo? –Dije esto tratando de restarle importancia a lo que estaba soñando y a lo que últimamente estaba sintiendo.

–Te pregunto porque estabas diciendo cosas raras mientras dormías y parecía que tenías miedo. –Bien, bien, admito que no me esperaba haber pasado por esa situación, más cuando creí que eso lo había dejado en el pasado junto con el recuerdo de aquella niña.

Enojada por mi evidente descuido solté sin consideración–¡Cállate, lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia! – Ser altanera con ella se volvió un hábito después de cierto tiempo y en cierta manera ese es mi mecanismo de defensa para no demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

–No es así, me importas mucho porque yo te sigo amando sin importar que me trates mal, sé que este cambio en tu comportamiento es por mi culpa, pero yo quiero estar contigo y no me rendiré tan fácil.

–Sigues diciendo eso con tanto descaro, mientras te sigues acostando con media escuela –O.K. debo de admitir que ese fue un golpe bajo, cierto, pero sigue siendo bajo. Aparto la mirada mientras hago un gesto haciendo notar mi evidente molestia. No debí de haberle dicho eso de esa manera, ya es tarde para cambiar lo que dije

–¿de qué me hablas ahora?

–Te estoy hablando de Tahno, no hagas como que no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando.

Me mira sorprendida por unos segundos y luego sonríe–ah! Ahora entiendo, estás celosa porque ahora soy su novia.

–¡ja! ¿Yo? ¿Celosa de él? ¿De qué tonterías me hablas? De hecho me da lástima esa pobre chico por terminar con alguien como tú–Obviamente todavía sentía celos, ¡pero no lo iba a admitir!, y menos cuando a pesar de ello tiene el descaro de seguir detrás de mí.

–Puedo terminar con él si aceptas ser de nuevo mi novia y admites que no me has dejado de amar–Esta tonta ¿qué se ha creído? ¿Cree que puede hacer lo que quiera cuando ella quiera y que nadie le dirá nada? –Mírame por favor.

Suspiro pesadamente y la miro nuevamente–Opal, Ya no siento nada por ti. –Sus ojos me trasmiten el dolor que está sintiendo, ¡ah! Si ella supiera…

–Bien entonces no te molestarás saber que cuando regresemos a la ciudad él y yo tendremos sexo cuantas veces quiera– ¿Es en serio Opal, en serio?, ¿Se atreve a venir a mí con cara ojos de borreguito a medio morir para después decirme algo como esto?

–¡ya cállate!, en serio no puedo creer todo lo que haces. Primero vienes a mí diciendo que me amas y luego dices algo como esto. No sé qué quieras de mí, pero ya estoy harta de tus juegos tontos. –Desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, abro la puerta del carro y mientras me bajo la azoto con fuerza. Estoy tratando de caminar lo más rápido que puedo, pero esa tonta viene de tras de mí y para mi desgracia me alcanza. Toma mi mano izquierda impidiendo que pueda seguir caminado y me jala para que pueda ver mi rostro mientras pregunta.

–¿No será caso que tú quieres estar en su lugar–En seguida pienso "¿qué está…? ¿será idiota?"

–No gracias… –Soy interrumpida pues sus labios ya están sobre los míos, suelta mi mano para tomar mi cadera y así juntar su cuerpo con el mío. Al sentir que no le correspondo el beso me suelta

–Te demostraré todo lo que tengo planeado hacerle, para que no se te olvide, será lindo ver tu rostro lleno dolor y celos una vez más cuando veas su cara de felicidad por la noche que pasaremos de manera estupenda–Esas palabras me lastimaron en el alma. Sus acciones me confunden, no sé qué quiere de mí y mientras ella se divierte jugando conmigo yo me estoy volviendo loca. No pude responderle ya que dos camionetas modelo Cadillac Escala de color negro frenaron de repente en el lugar que nos encontramos, todo está pasando tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que de la camioneta que está más cerca de nosotras bajan dos hombres de piel oscura con trajes negro, gafas oscuras y nos apuntan con pistolas Magnum 44 semi-automáticas. ¿Qué cómo sé de carros y de armas de fuego? Bueno, como toda aficionada a las películas de acción es normal que investigue sobre seste tipo de temas… digo uno nunca sabe… Uno de los hombres es más alto que el otro y con una horrible cicatriz que cubre toda la parte de su mejilla y su nariz. Al parecer esa herida fue hecha con un cuchillo y por la forma de la cicatriz deduzco que quien le hizo esa herida era un principiante.

–¡pongan las manos detrás de la cabeza, si obedecen y hacen lo que les decimos ninguna de las dos saldrá lastimada! –¡Ahh! Pero cuanta arrogancia, malditos desgraciados. No puedo contener mi ira mientras los miraba.

Detesto que me den órdenes y detesto a las personas que quieren sacar ventaja de otras, confiada de mis palabras no dudo en preguntas– ¿Acaso creen que por tener armas haré todo lo que me digan?

Opal me mira aterrada – ¡Korra, ya cállate si es que quieres vivir! –Su reacción me hace enfadar todavía más, ya que antes estaba con actitud altanera y ahora que están estos tipejos aquí se comporta como una cobarde.

–¡Cállate tú , yo sé bien lo que estoy hacie…!–De nuevo soy interrumpida, pero esta vez por el hombre de la cicatriz–¡Cállense las dos!, ¿crees que esto es un juego? –Como amenaza disparan dos veces al suelo muy cerca de donde nosotras nos encontramos.–Escuchen bien, obedezcan en todo y no intenten algo estúpido o una de ustedes morirá, ahora ¡tú!

Muevo mi dedo en dirección a mi cara y me señalo– ¿quién? , ¿Yo?

–claro que tú ¿Quién más? –Observo a Opal, posteriormente me dirijo al hombre de la cicatriz–pues mira…

–Cállate y obedece, acércate a la camioneta– No me queda otra opción, por mucho que odio a Opal no quería que la lastimaran así que hice lo que aquel hombre me dijo… por última vez miré su rostro lleno de impotencia, le sonreí de forma confiada… tratando de decirle con la mirada "¡hey!, no te preocupes, saldré de esta como siempre". Lo que no he comentado hasta ahora es que yo era una buscapleitos, siempre me encontraba peleando con alguna chica o chico por razones que desde mi punto de vista eran causas justas. Todo se oscureció sin previo aviso.

Acabo de despertar y no puedo moverme mucho, tengo las manos y los pies atados, también tengo una venda en los ojos, y una mordaza que me impide hablar. Ahora puedo escuchar la voz de una mujer, es dulce, confiada y llena de autoridad.

–Hasta que despiertas, ¿acaso pensabas dormir hasta que llegáramos? No te preocupes no te pasará nada, a menos que intentes algo estúpido. –Intento librarme de las ataduras, pero parece imposible y cuando estuve a punto de lograrlo la camioneta se para de golpe. Escucho como se abren las puertas y bajan todos. Ya sólo puedo escuchar la voz de aquella mujer y una voz más…

–La he traído como me lo pediste.

–Perfecto, llévala a la habitación que acordamos.–Intentaba escapar, pero cuando estuve a punto de hacerlo… Nuevamente caí inconsciente y una vez más, esa voz aterradora, hablándome. "¡Genial!, lo que me faltaba esa maldita voz diciendo cosas que no entiendo"

–Es tiempo de que despiertes, recuerda quien eres, recuerda cuál es tu misión, recuerda a A…- y en el momento en que estaba a punto de saber el nombre… otra voz a lo lejos que provenía de una niña de no más de 5 años interrumpió.–No te preocupes que todo estaría bien….

Despierto de golpe, desorientada recordando todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, ya no tenía mordaza ni venda en los ojos, sólo mis pies y mis manos seguían atados, con desesperación trato de quitarme las ataduras. La puerta se abre, una chica de cabellos negros y mirada color verde aparece ante mí… y esperen... Es igual… a…

Las emociones que estaba recibiendo hasta ahora no me permitieron seguir viendo a aquella chica…


	3. Chapter 3 Podría ser ella

**Buenos días con alegría, Un Jueves más c: 7u7r y con este hermoso día un capítulo más. Como siempre que publico estoy súper feliz de publicar de nuevo. Primero que nada voy a contestar sus lindos reviews. 7u7r**

 **Mzjk-94hotmail: Sí, pero por supuesto que tiene que ser Asami w tan sensual como es ella, no puede faltar. Mi intención fue hacer muy obvio que era ella, está narrado de esa forma porque es una adaptación a una historia que yo comencé desde hace siete años y que por fin que me animo a puclicarla y a terminarla con este hermosa pareja.**

 **MdfR: poco a poco y conforme vayan pasando los capítulos iré explicando todo. Antes tenía otra cronología, pero terminó siendo muy confuso para mis amigos que lo leían por ello estaré yendo un poco más despacio. Espero que las dudas se vayan disipando conforme cuento los hechos y si no estaré dispuesto a contestar a sus preguntas.**

 **Yolo VI: Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando la historia, w**

 **Jajajaja quiero aclarar que Opal es así porque w es tiempo de que esha sea una loquilla,adksadkakdsa**

 **Ah! Ya sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo. Espero que les guste, pues a mí me gustó y me emocionó mucho haberlo escrito, en especial la primera parte que me dio mucho problema al principio pues no sabía como plantear lo que me había imaginado.**

* * *

Cuando korra despertó por segunda vez en ese extraño lugar, miró alrededor los colores rojizos de las sabanas y las cortinas, los muebles tan perfectamente acomodados y que de alguna manera daban el efecto de ser un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los suaves golpes que le dieron a la puerta y una voz que se le hacía demasiado familiar, como una parte de ella estaba asustada aunque no lo quisiera admitir, prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que hablaran del otro lado de la puerta.

—Buenos días señorita Korra, pasaré por usted en 20 minutos. Por favor vístase con las ropas que le dejamos en su habitación y si gusta tome un baño—Lo primero que se preguntó korra es como esa chica sabía su nombre. Ya habían pasado 5 minutos así que decidió que por el momento era mejor obedecer lo que le pedían.

Pasado los veinte minutos la puerta se abrió y aquella joven habló de nuevo—Vaya, sí que se ve bien con ese traje, eso me alegra. ¿Puede acompañarme? Hay alguien que quiere halar con usted, es urgente. Sígame por favor— El traje que habían elegido para ella era demasiado elegante, un saco, pantalón y corbata de color negro, camisa blanca y unos mocasines bastante elegantes. Lo que korra no entendía era porque ese traje se le hacía familiar, que a pesar de que le quedaba un poco grande, le hacía verse bastante atractiva.

Korra tenía curiosidad sobre como es que sabía su nombre y le habían dado esas extrañas vestimentas, porque se sentía cómoda usándolas y porque estaba en ese lugar, se atrevió a preguntar—¿cuál es su nombre?- aquella chica sólo sonrío, la miro a los ojos—Mi nombre es Kuviria, tratemos de llevarnos bien, sé que has de tener muchas preguntas. Contestarlas no me corresponde, le corresponde a ella…—Kuviria se detuvo, se giró para tocar la puerta que como respuesta obtuvo un: "Pasen por favor".

Lo primero que la morena pudo notar , fue la enorme ventana que estaba de espaldas a la silla que tenía lugar cerca de un enrome escritorio de manera muy fina con bordes dorados, dos filas enormes de papeles los cuales parecía que era de unos diseños de alguna clase de maquinas extrañas que ella no podía comprender, una laptop del lado izquierdo y delante de ese escritorio dos sillas que parecían menos cómodas que la que estaba cerca de la ventana, del lado izquierdo un librero lleno de libros con símbolos extraños y un poco delante de este un cómodo sillón. Esto, sólo por dar algunos detalles, todo en esa habitación junto con la decoración la hacían sentir incomoda con sus aires de autoridad y de riqueza.

—Korra, ¿cierto? Siéntate por favor tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Kuviria espera afuera—La morena volteo sólo para ver como aquella chica se retiraba, dirigió la vista a la chica que tenía enfrente y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿quién eres tú?, ¿por qué me trajeron a este lugar de esa manera y como sabes mi nombre—Unos segundos pasaron antes de que la chica más alta le contestara, miraba a la morena como extasiada y llena alegría.

—Disculpa mi falta de modales, mi nombre es Asami Sato y también disculpa la forma en que te trajeron aquí, esa no era la manera en que quería que llegarás a este lugar. Fue un descuido de mi parte, yo estaba de viaje por lo que no supervise esto. Sé muchas cosas de ti, no sólo tu nombre ya que te hemos estado vigilando desde que vienes creciendo. Te hemos elegido a ti porque tenemos bases para creer que tú eres una maestra agua—Korra no contestó, no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

—¿Maestra agua?, ya…

—Sé que es difícil de creer, es normal que no recuerdes nada. Después de todo la orden del Loto blanco se encargó de que la población quedará ignorante. Esto que te voy a decir realmente sucedió. Hace mucho tiempo atrás, después de que los Atlantes y los Lemurianos dejaran esta tierra comenzó una nueva especie de humanos, estos últimos eran esclavos de los atlantes forzados a hacer trabajos extenuantes y mortales gracias a que los mejoraron genéticamente eran capaces de manejar uno de los cuatro elementos, agua, tierra, fuego o aire. Por aquellas épocas de abuso surgió un guerrero, era fuerte, amable con un gran corazón y el más poderoso que jamás hubiera existido, capaz de manejar los cuatro elementos y poseedor de la capacidad para conectar espiritualmente a otros mundos y realidades. Cuenta la historia que ese guerrero fue creado por unos seres que vinieron de otro mundo buscando refugio en la tierra, construyeron maquinas iguales a las que habían en su planeta para controlar a los Atlantes y Lemurianos, pero por un error de cálculo hizo que esa máquina explotará matando a todos los seres en la superficie de la tierra, los únicos sobrevivientes, aquellas personas capaces de manejar algún elemento y a un curioso esclavo que en ese momento se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios que estaba sirviendo de experimento para crear a un soldado perfecto. Nadie sabe cuál era su nombre, pero se encargó de traer paz a todos quienes eran capaces de manejar los elementos, llamándolos maestros. Posteriormente algunos sobrevivientes de atlante que predijeron que esa máquina fallaría se fueron mezclando con los maestros creando una nueva era, en los que tener poderes no era extraño. Al poseedor de los cuatro elementos lo llamaban Avatar. Mil años después la organización del loto blanco le tendió una trampa al Avatar, haciéndole creer que estaba de su parte introdujo un virus que acabó con la humanidad como se le conocía en ese tiempo. Aquel ser fue capaz de detener que el virus se expandiera más, pero después de eso desapareció. Una buena noticia para esa organización que comenzó a casar a adultos y jóvenes sin importar que fueran maestros o no para posteriormente educar a los niños y moldearlos a su antojo. Es por eso que ahora la sociedad funciona como la conoces.

— ¿Esperas que me crea todo esto sólo porque tú lo dices? Yo no quiero participar en esto, así que déjame fuera—dicho esto korra se paró de donde se encontraba dispuesta a irse y cuando estaba a punto de abrir.

— ¡Espera!, No me has dejado otra opción. Si te vas de aquí ordenaré que maten a toda tu familia— la morena se volteó a verla asustada, con impotencia y enojada.

— ¡No te atreverías

—pruébame, vete si quieres, pero cuando llegues a tu casa encontrarás a todos muertos—Asami odiaba hacer esto, pero no le quedaba de otra opción debía de tener a Korra cerca de ella, en el fondo sentía que ella era el Avatar de quien tanto hablaban los libros de textos antiguos.

—Eres peor que ellos, no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…

— ¡Siéntate!— la morena obedeció—Firmarás esto en donde te comprometes a hacer todo lo que yo te diga, estarás a prueba tres meses. Si tienes control de algún elemento no te quedará más que quedarte con nosotros, si no serás libre de irte y n tendrás ningún recuerdo de lo vivido en ese periodo de tiempo, así mismo no tendrás contacto con tu familia, ya que no eres un ser humano ordinario. Tú no perteneces a esa familia, todo lo que has vivido es una mentira. Tú no eres de esta tierra. Por el momento es todo, retírate y espera a Kuviria fuera de la oficina, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con ella—Korra obedeció.

Un muchacho robusto de ojos verdes se acerca a la morena tratando de animarla. —¡Hola! Tú eres la nueva chica. Korra, ¿no?— Como ella no contestaba el chico siguió hablando animado- Mi nombre es bolín y es un gusto conocerte, sé que la señorita Asami puede ser muy mandona y fría a veces, pero es una buena persona. Te gustará estar en este lugar, yo te ayudaré a entrenar

Dentro de esa oficina

—¿qué es lo que sucede Asami?

—Estoy un poco preocupada…

—¿de qué?

—Hemos encontrado a esta chica, pero no sabemos si es la persona correcta. Hemos traído aquí a tantas y tantos que ya he perdido la cuenta, ninguna de ellas ha soportado los duros entrenamientos.

—Si esta chiquilla resulta ser la indicada sobrevivirá a todo lo que le pongamos, si es ella debe de esforzarse para obtener el manejo de sus elementos.

—sí, pero…

—Sabes que no existe otra forma, su cuerpo necesita pasar por ese entrenamiento o no sabrá qué hacer, además si ella resulta ser el avatar nuestra búsqueda habrá terminado.

—Entiendo lo que dices, está bien Kuviria, desde ahora te dejo a cargo de esta misión, no me entrometeré. Háblame cuando obtengas resultados, mientras tanto yo no me acercaré a ella. No quiero cometer más errores.

—¿qué tipo de errores cometerías?

—sabes que la historia entre el Avatar y yo no ha sido fácil, algo me dice que esta chiquilla es la persona correcta.

—No dudo de tu intuición. No debes de preocuparte, yo me encargaré de todo, confía en mí.

Mientras Kuviria salía de la oficia, Bolín se aleja un momento de la morena y preocupado se acercóa ella.

—¿Asami está bien?

—Un poco preocupada, sabes cómo son este tipo de situaciones, lo hemos vivido ya muchas veces, hay que darle su espacio.

—¿qué haremos con esa niña?

—La dejaremos en esa habitación durante dos días sin alimento, sin nada. Probaremos su paciencia, si intenta algo estúpido será "castigada" y.. Bolin

—¿sí?

—No hagas más preguntas, aunque seas nuestro amigo hay cosas que no te corresponden saber,¿qué da entendido?

—Entendido Kuviria, no hablaré más.

* * *

Hace tres meses creía que podía regresar a mi casa, pero los planes cambiaron…

He tenido que soportar varias situaciones… Me he vuelto más rápida, me he vuelto más fuerte. Sin embargo mi cuerpo está constantemente lastimado por los golpes, magulladuras y rasguños que tengo.

Cuando Kuviria regresó después de dos días, prácticamente me amenazo, dijo que esto es lo que tenía que hacer, que era una especie de prueba, que si no lo hacía matarían a mi familia y mírenme. Aquí sigo, me ha costado demasiado trabajo adaptarme. Conocí a un chico muy simpático de nombre Bolín aunque se encuentre trabajando para estas personas el es diferente, muy amable en realidad, me llevo bien con él y podemos hablar de muchas cosas cuando se escapa de kuviria, también he escuchado como es constantemente reprendido por desobedecerla.

Me entrenan con diversas pruebas, no sé para qué. No me ha querido responder cuando le pregunto, mi horario es de 5 de la mañana hasta media noche… En el cual no paro de hacer múltiples ejercicios, no como nada, sólo me dan en las mañanas una especie de brebaje extraño que sabe horrible y casi no duermo. Me siento cansada. Los primeros dos meses creí que moriría.

Hoy estoy más cansada de lo normal, este entrenamiento duró mucho, ahhh… me dejaron cinco horas en posición de caballo (Para quien no lo sabe la posición de caballo se utiliza mucho en kung fu y entre los beneficios que tiene ayuda a dar fuerzas en las piernas). Después de eso tuve que hacer 1000 lagartijas. Ya no quiero seguir recordando los demás ejercicio, de sólo pensarlos me dan dolor de cabeza.

Ahora es tiempo de relajarme, me encuentro en una especie de establo, ese lugar durante todo este tiempo me ha servido como vestidor. No existe mucho espacio para mis cosas, pero poseo un un casillero viejo y oxidado donde guardo mis cosas, un banco largo como los que usan los vestidores de futbol americano, pero este es de madera. La construcción es de madera, decente. No me puedo quejar, en mi situación no creo que deba de hacerlo. Tiene un baño muy acogedor, es práctico y es el único lugar donde me puedo relajar realmente. Está iluminado por varias velas

Las noches como están me recuerdan a mi vida cotidiana, a estas horas de seguro estaría durmiendo, pero viendo mi situación sólo me queda suspirar mientras me quito las vendas de mis manos y brazos. Sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormida.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Opal después de esos tres meses:

Pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer… No puedo creer que hayas desaparecido así como así. Mi mejor amiga y la persona de quien estoy enamorada korra ha desaparecido. Han un tiempo en donde no he sabido de ella y me pregunto constantemente donde está.

Aproximadamente hace tres meses unos hombres nos amenazaron con pistolas y así como así se la llevaron, yo quedé preocupada y como pude fui a la policía, les conté lo sucedió, pero sabiendo que hay muchas personas que desaparecen diario no se tomó con tanta importancia así que resignada regrese a casa, me lavé el rostro, me miré al espejo y pude notar que unas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y es que ¡demonios! Me sentí tan impotente… Fui a dormir un rato y después con pasos lentos llegué a la casa de Korra y le di la notica a Senna. Senna comenzó a llorar desconsolada, para tranquilizarla un poco le dije que no se preocupara que yo la encontraría pasará lo que pasará y la traería de nuevo a sus brazos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza y deposito su confianza en mí.

Después de estos meses no la he podido encontrar, pero no me he rendido aún y sigo en mi búsqueda.

Como voy caminando despacio, noto que hay un puesto de periódicos que es atendido por un viejecito. Lo que me llama la atención es el titular en la primera plana, "joven misterioso aparece de nuevo", así que tomo el periódico y comienzo a leer "los criminales son atrapados unos tras otros y lo único que sabemos de este héroe es la vestimenta que tanto lo caracteriza, los testigos dicen que su trato es amable. Hay quienes afirman que si logras encontrarlo y hablarle sobre tu problema puede ayudarte, especialmente si son personas desaparecidas. Se reportan 7 casos de chicas que han desaparecido y que después de haber tenido contacto con este joven han regresado sanas y a salvo a sus hogares".

Entonces pienso que este joven me puede ayudar a encontrarla, el problema es que…. ¿dónde podré encontrarlo? Corro rápidamente hasta mi departamento y comienzo a hacer una serie de llamadas, con la esperanza de contactarme con él. "No te preocupes Senna, yo traeré a tu hija de vuelta".

8:47 p.m.

Hice uso de todos los recursos que tenía, después de pasar toda la tarde llamando a mis socios y poniendo a mis trabajadores de confianza en este caso he dado con el joven misterioso. En estos momentos me encuentro fuera del restaurante más costoso de la ciudad, esperándolo. No sé cómo es físicamente, y antes de lo que imaginaba un joven vestido con un elegante smoking se acerca a mí.

—¿usted es la señorita Opal?

—¿Eres aquel chico misterioso?- el chico sonríe

—Oh! Sí, lo siento. Disculpe mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Mako y soy el representante del joven misterioso que tanto anuncian en los periódicos, como sabe no se puede arriesgar a que descubran su identidad, es por ello que yo estoy aquí. Proporcióneme la información, llame a este número si tiene alguna duda-extiende un papel con un número en el— Por el momento, entremos y mientas cenamos cuénteme todo.

No pude evitar que es un chico atractivo, estoy segura que él es el chico, el que salva a las damiselas en peligro. Todo lo que duró la velada hablamos de cómo es que desapareció, de cuánto dinero pedían para cerrar el trato y con todo esto llegué a la conclusión de que él es un chico demasiado misterioso.

—Descuide señorita Opal, en cuanto deposite la cantidad de dinero acordada en el banco nosotros nos pondremos a trabajar en su caso y traeremos a su amiga de vuelta. Sólo tiene que sentarse y esperar, como somos gente seria y para que vea que no somos estafadores deposite la mitad de lo acordado y la otra mitad después de tener a su amiga devuelta.

12:00 A.M

"Estoy algo cansada, no saber de ella me estresa demasiado quisiera que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera, de cierta manera me siento culpable si no le hubiera propuesto ir a otro lugar lejos de la escuela esto no estuviera pasando. Quisiera tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo y escuchar sus reproches. Quisiera tener una relación seria con ella de nuevo, así que cuando este de vuelta haré todo lo posible para recuperarla"- Pensaba todo esto mientras me dirigía a la limusina el chofer ya tenía la puerta abierta para cuando estuviera dispuesta a subir al vehículo.

—Señorita Opal, suba por favor.

—…

—Disculpe, pero ¿se encuentra bien?

—oh! Discúlpame Kai, ¿podrías adelantarte? Tengo ganas de caminar un rato.

—pero, señorita ya es demasiado tarde y a estas horas es peligroso andar en las calles sin escolta.

—¡Sólo haz lo que te pedí! Se cuidarme sola.

—… De acuerdo, me retiro. Cuídese y regrese a casa lo más pronto posible.

Ya solo veía como el vehículo se iba alejando poco a poco, ok tal vez no debí de hablarle de esa manera él es mi amigo y sólo está preocupado por mí, pero me es inevitable cuando me siento tan culpable y tan mal sobre todo lo que me rodea y me está pasando ahora mismo… Como seguía pensando en todas esas tonterías no me di cuenta de que había un chico caminando en dirección contraria a la mía y terminé chocando con él, por el impacto quedé aturdida por unos segundos.

Molesto el chico me dijo —¡Oye, quisieras fijarte por don…!—cuando paró de hablar, lo miré a los ojos y él chico se sonrojó un poco, debo de admitir que era adorable y tenía bonito color de ojos. Inmediatamente cambió su postura, se levantó, aclaró su garganta, extendió su brazo como muestra de apoyo para que yo pudiera levantarme, ayuda que acepte. —Discúlpame, no debí de ser tan grosero fue mi culpa por andar distraído, estaba buscando a mi hermano. Por cierto mi nombre es Bolín ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Opal.

—Opal… Ese es un nombre muy bonito, quisiera poder compensarte por las molestias que te he causado te gustaría cenar conmigo el viernes por la noche.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y crees que voy a aceptar la invitación de un desconocido así como así?

Pone cara de perrito—¿Por favor?

—No.

—¿por favor? , ¿Por favor?

Este chico… siguió poniendo ojos de perrito a medio morir, y como me sentí culpable por haber chocado con él acepté su invitación. Cuando dije que aceptaba con tal de que quitará esa cara de tonto se iluminaron sus ojos, dio un saltito de alegría mientras gritaba al mismo tiempo un ¡sí!

Intercambiamos números y después de media hora de hablar con él de trivialidades por fin me dirigí hasta mi casa.

* * *

Esa misma noche en la casa de Bolín y Mako:

—¿Bolín porque tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento hermano, estaba buscándote en el restaurante que dijiste que estarías, pero como tuve que trabajo con Kuviria salí tarde, así que estaba caminando algo rápido y en eso…

—Pero no te quedes ahí como idiota, cuéntame que es lo que te sucedió de una vez.

—Bueno tropecé una chica muy linda, la hubieras visto. Es la chica más linda que jamás había visto. Dijo que su nombre es Opal-

—Ay! No, no puedes verla de nuevo.

—¿qué? ¿Por qué hermano?

—Ella es la chica que contrato nuestros servicios para encontrar a su amiga.

—pero… pero…- Pone cara de perrito.

—Sabes que no nos involucramos con nuestros clientes, no desde la última vez que aquella chica no sólo rompió tu corazón sino que además también nos estafó. ¿Qué ya no recuerdas? ¿No has aprendido nada?

Se pone a llorar—Hermano… que malo eres recordándome a esa mala mujer, yo sé que ella es diferente ¡puedo sentirlo!

—Si te vuelven a lastimar no vengas a mí llorando y más vale que esto no afecte tu desempeño al cumplir con nuestro trabajo, ¿queda entendido?

—oh! Ya sabía que no eras tan amargado y malo después de todo, por eso te quiero.- Lo abraza.

—Yo también te quiero, ahora suéltame y vayamos a dormir.


	4. Chapter4:tu forma de ser que me confunde

Creo que lo más doloroso y desconcertante que puede pasar en la vida es enterarse de la verdad, ¿quién dijo que la verdad es hermosa después de todo? Conocer a Asami, alejarme de mis padres ha cambiado toda mi vida, me hace ver el pasado de manera diferente y hasta me hace apreciarlo, el futuro se ve incierto y mi presente… mi presente es simplemente un asco.

Después de terminar los meses de "prueba" comenzaron a asignarme misiones, una de ellas se trataba de infiltrarme en una empresa reconocida mundialmente encargada de suministrar alimento a la mayor parte de la población y de fabricar tecnología en bien de la humanidad. Estuve en ese lugar tres semanas. La gente que trabaja en ese lugar no era mala, mucho de ellos eran personas muy amables y realmente llegué a apreciarlos.

Cumplí la misión con éxito, pero cometí un error. Dejar sobrevivientes y es por ello que ahora me encuentro en el suelo tratando de no atravesar la delgada linea entre la vida y la muerte. Primero me gustaría aclarar todo con Asami, esa mujer… esa mujer no es de este mundo, no puede. Su inteligencia y su belleza son dignas de admirar y no cualquiera se atrevería a amar su espíritu, sin embargo eme aquí amando a la muy desgraciada.

De alguna manera me fui enamorando de ella, o ¿ya lo estaba desde hace mucho?

Me volví más cercana a su ser después de un entrenamiento en el que quedé muy mal herida, era como la prueba final. Mi cuerpo dolía horrores y es que tenía varias fracturas en brazos y piernas. No me sorprendería haber tenido una que otra herida interna en algún punto vital.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer pues antes de comenzar me estaba relajando con algo de meditación y té de jazmín. De forma sigilosa ella se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a hablar.

–Creo que después de todo este tiempo ya estás lista para la prueba final y eso me hace muy feliz, pocas personas han llegado hasta aquí, muchos no pasan la prueba. Espero que tú sí puedas hacerlo, tengo fe en ti y…. yo sé que puedes lograrlo.

–¿qué pasa si no puedo con esto, voy a morir? – ella me miró de la misma manera en la que se ve a un animal convaleciente, con compasión y pena. Dudó en responder.

–Sí, tienes razón si fallas mueres. Si no eres la persona indicada y aún así pasas la prueba por tu valentía y tenacidad tu cuerpo no será capaz de soportar tanta energía y tu cuerpo físico se desintegrara. No te asustes yo sé que tú eres la indicada, lo puedo sentir. –me miró a los ojos con ¿amor? Mientras tomaba mi mano y me sonreía. AH! ¿cómo puedo expresar ese momento?, me sentí algo asustada, pero no de vivir sino de no volver a verla nunca más. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero juraría que esa mirada iba dirigida a mí con amor, lo sentí porque esa es la manera en que me miraba Opal cuando todavía teníamos una buena relación. Aun que claro, me pude equivocar.

–Entiendo, haré lo mejor que pueda.

–Hablar contigo me ha dejado más tranquila, no importa lo que pase yo estaré contigo en todo momento, es algo tarde y tienes que ir a descansar, comenzaremos temprano como a eso de las 5:30 a.m. – Me miró una vez más, me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar mucho y creo que soltó una risa burlona por lo mismo. –Nos veremos mañana Korra, todo saldrá bien.

Se fue y me dejó confundida, por todo. Para empezar no fue fácil para mí dejar todo para aceptar hacer semejante locura. Había días como estos que me hacía pensar que ella sentía algo por mí, pero al momento de entrenar y ante los demás la frialdad con la que me trataba no tenía limites. También recuerdo cuando me opuse a su voluntad y mandé todo al carajo. Hizo que fuera a su oficina, me habló duramente. Estaba dispuesta a todo, sólo quería regresar a mi hogar. Con un tono de voz autoritario y que de verdad daba miedo hizo pasar a dos de sus hombres que tomaban de los brazos a una joven con la boca y los ojos vendados, mis ojos se hicieron como platos ante mi sorpresa, un enorme enojo me recorrió todo el cuerpo al reconocer aquella chica, era mi hermana, ¡mi maldita hermana Katara!, me paré enojada tirando la silla donde me encontraba sentada. Como si algo me hubiera poseído y con una fuerza sorprendente que hasta ese momento era desconocido para mí hice a un lado el escritorio y estuve apunto de golpearla. Lo único que evito que lo hiciera fue un creciente dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo y una especie de campo de energía que me expulsó lejos chocando contra la pared de la habitación en la que nos encontramos, aún en el suelo me fue imposible levantarme. Ella se acercó a mí, me tomo del pelo obligándome a mirarla y me dijo –Ni se te ocurra hacer otro movimiento tonto o ella muere. Si no sigues con esto tendrás un destino peor que la muerte, comenzando con ver morir a todos los que te importan. –le hizo una seña a uno de ellos, el maldito saco un cuchillo y lo puso en el cuello de Katara.

La fuerza que me tenía inmovilizada paró de repente permitiéndome hablar. Con mi orgullo en el suelo, con impotencia y lagrimas en los ojos respondí como pude. –está bien, haré lo que me digas. Sólo… sólo dejala ir. Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

La habitación se llenó de silencio e indicó a los hombres que se retiraran y que la regresaran a casa.

–Espero que con esto entiendas cual es tu lugar, seguirás con esto aunque no quieras. Ahora retirate que por el día de hoy no te quiero ver más.

En ese momento juró que la odie, la odie tanto que había noches en que no dormía pensando en las formas de hacerla pagar, primero por atreverse a maltratar a mi hermana y la segunda por haber hecho que me tragara mi orgullo. Regresando al día de la prueba, eran de madrugada cuando desperté en lo que parecía ser un arrolló con poca ropa, amarrada de pies y brazos en un tronco. La luz me lastimaba los ojos y el frio de ese momento me quemaba hasta los huesos, pasé tres horas en desatarme, ya no sentía los dedos de pies y manos. Un hombre corpulento de dos metros de alto más o menos apareció enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa sádica. El dio el primer golpe, que fue a parar en mi mejilla llevándome un par de metros de donde el estaba. Me tomo del cabello, me alzó hasta que sus ojos se encontrarán con los míos.

– Espero que puedas entretenerme más que los otros que han pasado por este lugar, a mis amos no les importa si tú muere o vives así que no me mediré. Ahora entretenme, humana estúpida.

Golpeó mi estomago varías vece. Yo no quería darme por vencida por lo que aguanté como pude, me levanté una y otra vez sin importar el daño en mi cuerpo. Sólo pensaba en la venganza, sólo pensaba en sobrevivir y salir de ese maldito lugar.

— Aún después de todo sigues tratando de golpearme, ya rindete. Quebraré hasta el último de tus huesos y antes de matarte te violaré hasta aburrirme de ti.

¿saben qué? Yo nunca he entendido porque los "malos" siempre se ponen a hacer un monologo de sus planes, o son muy estúpidos o sólo quieren alardear para que tengas miedo y dudes de tus capacidades, seguí su juego para ganar algo de tiempo.

— ¿Enserio crees que voy a permitir que alguien como tú se atreva si quiera a tocarme? Si me haz golpeado es porque he dejado que lo hagas.

Concentré todas mis esperanzas, fuerza y energía en mi brazo, grite lo más fuerte que pude y me me dirigí hacia él corriendo, él hacía lo mismo intentando golpearme. Antes de poder llevar acabo mi plan recibí dos golpes más. Después ante mí una luz resplandeciente color azul con violeta me cegó y de ahí… No recuerdo nada. A decir verdad ya me estaba cansado de ese tipo de episodios, en los que caigo inconsciente.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en un lugar muy parecido a un hospital, volteé hacia la ventana y me encontré con el jardín de la mansión en la que me encontraba. De mi lado derecho sentía un calor agradable en mi mano. Mi sorpresa fue en aumento al notar que la persona que estaba a mi lado era Asami, me senté como pude. No sé cuantos días llevaba dormida, pero me sentía débil y todo me dolía. Traté de no hacer movimientos bruscos, pero fue inevitable, la desperté. Se froto los ojos y bostezo, parecía que ya llevaba tiempo en esa posición tan incomoda. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta se lanzo hacia mí, rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y entre lágrimas me beso, ¡ella me beso! ¡me beso! Más confundida no podía estar.

* * *

 **Notas finales: Antes que anda quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, tuve porblemas con mi computadora y en el trabajo, digamos que no han sido épocas buenas. No quiero dejar este trabajo a medias, sin terminar. La terminaré, eso es seguro.**

 **Ahora sí, buenos días con alegría, estoy muy feliz de estar de regreso, escribiendo para mí y para ustedes. No tardaré mucho en actualizar está vez, el quinto capitulo ya está en proceso. Gracias a todas las personas que leen y mil gracias a aquellas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejar sus comentarios. Su apoyo e interés me alegran mis días. Sé que este capitulo es algo corto, pero el quito es más largo que este y trae muchas cosas interesantes, se revelarán más cosas sobre Asami y los secretos que esconde, también se hablará más sobre la empresa que investigaba Korra y se hablará un poco sobre que pasó con Opal :3 y creo que ya hablé mucho sobre esto. Me emociono y es por ello que ando blablablablablabla. Tenga un excelente fin de semana y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Secretos, el libro misterioso y tú

Oh sí, nada me prepararía para lo ocurrido después de ese beso, Asami comenzó a comportarse de manera más cariñosa conmigo y se pasaba día y noche cuidándome hasta que me recupere, no fue nada fácil pasar todo este tiempo de esa manera. Me sentí demasiado incomoda con todas aquellas tareas que no podía realizar, pero que amablemente ella me ayudaba a hacer, teníamos como una especie de relación aunque no sabía exactamente como definirlo ya que nunca hablamos de eso. Supongo que dábamos por entendido que teníamos algo así como un noviazgo. Recuerdo también la noche en la que mi primera misión fue asignada, delante de todos me seguía tratando de forma dura, pero durante la noche éramos ella y yo amándonos, o eso creo… Yo ya me había resignado a que ella tenía un poder extraño sobre mí y que nada ni nadie podría separarme de ella. Le confié mi vida, le confié todo, yo haría lo que me pedía sin dudar, me gustaba verla feliz y sonreír. Cada una de sus múltiples formas de ser me encantaba incluso cuando estaba molesta conmigo por no cumplir debidamente con las misiones asignadas. Como había mencionado anteriormente en mi primera misión cometí el error de dejar gente con vida, pero fue ahí donde conocí a amigo Mako.

Un chico un poco aburrido, con sentido de la justicia, leal, amble, pero muy testarudo y orgulloso. No me quiso escuchar cuando le dije que algo no está bien en la organización ni tampoco cuando le conté que lo que aparentemente era una ayuda en realidad nos estaba matando. Con la alimentación inhibían los poderes que naturalmente en una época muy lejana teníamos. De manera curiosa Mako resulto ser hermano de aquel chico rechoncho llamado Bolín, y estuve muy alegre de saber que contaba con una persona más en mi vida. Una de la razones por haber dejado que se fuera era porque se veía tan desconcertado cuando se enteró de la verdad, enfurecido salió del lugar pues sabía que había dado los mejores años de su vida a la organización y todo este tiempo vivió engañado. Casualmente le mostré la información le dije que me había encontrado una carpeta con unos extraños documentos, no podía decirle que estaba trabajando en secreto para mi querida Asami, ni el propósito principal de porque estaba en ese lugar. Ni yo misma sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos objetivos de Asami, ella nunca quiso decirme porque tenía que hacer todo ello.

Mako y bolín me invitaron a comer un día, así que accedí gustosa. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos ya que realizábamos diversas actividades que nos hacía ser más unidos no había secretos entre nosotros, bueno sí había, pero es que hay cosas que simplemente no puedo revelar y es porque prefiero mantenerme junto a ella a toda costa, pues sé que algo me está ocultando y tarde o temprano yo iba a descubrir que es. Recuerdo ese día porque estábamos en nuestro restaurante favorito bebiendo un par de cervezas y comiendo a montones como acostumbrábamos.

—Korra, la razón por la cual queríamos reunirnos contigo es porque tenemos algo importante que decirte. — Me mira de forma preocupada, entristecida como si la muerte de un familiar me estuviera revelando.

—Habla claro Mako, no me gusta cuando te pones de esa manera. Sé que no son buenas noticias.

—Verás…— Interrumpió Bolín que también me dirigía una mirada llena de tristeza.

Molesto por la interrupción Mako vio de manera fulminante a su hermano—No Bolín, quedamos en

que yo le daría la noticia. —Dirigió la mirada hacia mí y continuo hablando—Como sabes nosotros nos encargamos de recuperar a personas desaparecidas en circunstancias extrañas y que por ello cobramos una suma de dinero importante, aunque claro, en ocasiones hacemos ese tipo de trabajos sin ningún costo dependiendo de la circunstancia. Antes de conocerte llego con nosotros una joven de nombre Opal que nos pidió ayuda y nos pagó una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Buscaba a una jovencita de nombre Korra. Al principio no nos habíamos dado cuenta que se trataba de ti hasta que siguiendo las pistas dimos contigo. No sabemos que haces exactamente en la misión Sato, somos tus amigos. Tenemos derecho de saber que tipo de realación tienes con esas personas. Si no mal recuerdo no hacen trabajos de buena fe. El punto es que la señorita Opal y en especial en estos días ha estado muy insistente en que le digamos que es lo que ha sucedido contigo y tenemos dos opciones o decimos que no tenemos rastros de ti y ella libremente nos pude ir a difamar o simplemente le revelamos tu ubicación. Antes que los negocios esta nuestra amistad de por medio. Me gustaría saber el porque no has regresado a tu hogar y si que es lo que opinas de lo que te acabo de decir.

Bien eso no me lo esperaba para nada, obviamente Bolín y yo sabíamos el porque tenía que trabajar con los Sato y que clase de negocios manejábamos. Mako era mi amigo pero por nada del mundo le podía revelar la verdad. Bolín y yo nos dimos una mirada con complicidad, no entiendo porque espero hasta esta noche para revelarme algo tan importante como que Opal me estaba buscando. Había noches que realmente deseaba regresar a mi hogar, pero simplemente el sentimiento de amor que tenía hacia Asami me impedía hacerlo, con ella a mi lado sentía que lo podía lograrlo todo.

—Mako, gracias por decirme que ella me está buscando, desafortunadamente no puedo decirte porque no regreso a mi hogar. No me gustaría que su trabajo se vea afectado por mí así que…—pero no pude seguir hablando ya que Mako se paró de manera brusca, golpeo la mesa con la palma de su mano y posteriormente haciendo flexión con su brazo para que nuestras miradas se encontrarán y gritó.

—¡Maldición Korra! Somos tus amigos, si no quieres que le digamos donde estás, entonces está bien, pero de verdad me molesta que me ocultes cosas. Tú y Bolín a veces me tienen harto con su juego de miradas, me hacen sentir que estoy tan fuera de lugar.

—Hermano por favor se razonable y tranquilízate, en su momento te explicaremos todo. Por ahora sólo deja que Korra tome una decisión. — Más tranquilo Mako tomo asiento, cruzo sus brazos y giro la cabeza de lado contrarío a donde se encontraba bolín.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces?

—Entonces por favor quiero que le digan que estoy muerta, que no saben dónde está mi cuerpo y lo único que pudieron encontrar fue este collar.- O sí lo único que conservaba de nuestra antigua relación, ese collar me lo regalo el primer año de novias y juramos que siempre lo llevaríamos con nosotras sin importar que, más que un simple collar era como un lazo que nos ataba y nos hacía sentir mejor.

Mako me miró de reojo, suspiro cansado de la situación, tomo el collar resignado a la noticia que tendría que dar y que sabía no era fácil de decir y menos sabiendo que es mentira.

Después de eso los chicos se retiraron.

La situación en casa no era nada fácil ya que gracias a mi descuido ( sí ella se encargaba de echármelo en cara cada vez que podía) teníamos que estar alerta a todo. Por un tiempo no me dirigió la palabra y yo seguía sin entender sus cambios de humor y sus actitudes hacia mí.

Cierto día me encontraba caminando perezosamente en los pasillos de la mansión cerca de la oficina de Asami. Una acalorada discusión era más que notable. Creo que esa era la voz de Kuviria.

—No grites Asami, vas a hacer que todos en este lugar se enteren de todo, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—¡qué no grite! ¿Cómo quieres que deje de hacerlo sabiendo que el Loto blanco nos lleva la delantera? , con todos los sobrevivientes que dejo Korra, el plan se vendrá abajo.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero debes de tranquilizarte. Este tipo de situaciones es común y lo sabes. Ella aún no es capaz de dominar sus poderes al 100%

—Lo sé Kuv. Es sólo que toda esta situación me tiene molesta. El loto blanco dando problemas y resistiéndose a cada trampa que le tendemos. Los muchachos fuera de control desarrollando el control de su elemento y además muriendo porque pelear contra el enemigo no es fáciles y menos con ese tipo de ambiente, ¿cómo es posible que haya seres capaces de vivir en este tipo de ambiente?

—Debes de leer el libro que dejaste en la biblioteca, búscalo porque si alguien más lo encuentra estaremos perdidas, ya no tendrá sentido todos los años que pasamos ocultando la verdad y formando el lugar que tenemos ahora. Se razonable, estar así no ayuda nada a dar una solución al problema. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Korra?

—…

—Es lo que te está molestando, ¿verdad? Ahora que sabes que es ella, no quieres apartarte ni un segundo pero las obligaciones no te permiten estar a su lado todo el tiempo que quisieras.

—No es sólo eso, es…— pero la torpe de mí dejo caer el libro que llevaba en la mano, así que lo recogí tan rápido como pude y salí corriendo.

Así que ellas están buscando un libro, ¿qué aspecto tendrá? ¿Qué es lo que contendrán sus páginas que hace que mi amada se alterara tanto, en esos días me había tenido abandonada, antes pasaba conmigo todas las noches. Me dirigí a mi habitación porque a pesar de todo todavía no había llegado tan lejos con Asami como para poder compartir cuarto.

Tomé el libro entre mis manos, me llamo la atención porque cuando estaba en ese lugar el libro comenzó a brillar, o sea ¿qué clase de libro brilla? Es como si fuera sacado de un cuento o la persona que escribe está historia no se le pudo ocurrir algo mejor para llamar su atención.

No tenía título, la pasta era dura y las hojas amarillentas en señal de que era un libro antiguo, las primera dos páginas estaban en blanco. Lo que descubrí a continuación me dejo sin aliento.

 _Año 1234, me encuentro en lugar llamado tierra. Después de que mi planeta exploto un grupo de personas selectas nos dirigimos a un portal interdimencional, era nuestra única vía de escape. Mi padre y yo somos los gobernantes de este lugar, nuestra raza y alta pureza real nos dotó de habilidades sorprendentes…_

Escuché pasos acercándose con velocidad hacía mí, escondí el libro lo mejor que pude. Tome otro libro que estaba sobre mi cama y fingí leerlo. La puerta se abrió de golpe, nota mental ponerle seguro a la puerta antes de leer el libro

—¡Ah!, así que aquí estabas. — Bolín suspiro aliviado y prosiguió—Korra, es mejor que te prepares. Hay una misión que tienes que cumplir urgentemente. Asami te quiere en su oficina-

Oh oh, eso nunca es una buena señal.

* * *

 **Buenos días con alegria, como siepre feliz de presentar a ustedes un nuevo capitulo. Creo que este es en especial un parte aguas en la historia ya que es el comienzo de todo y nada. Espero que les guste y comenten mucho para saber que es lo que les parece la historiad jajajajaja bueno si gustan, claro está. Capitulo 6 en proceso ;) . Tengan un agradable día y nos seguimos leyendo**


	6. Secretos, el libro misterioso y tú ll

**Buenos días con alegría y una vez más me encuentro publicando un nuevo capítulo, ¿quién diría que llegaría hasta un sexto capítulo?**

 **El motivo de mi felicidad es que cuando comencé esta idea no creí que llegaría tan lejos y por dios lo que falta jajajajaja. Estoy muy agradecido con las personas que dejan reviews, me encanta leerlas 7u7r es tan sukistrukis jajajjajja, también estoy agradecido con aquellas personas que leen la historia sin dejar reviews, las amo a todos y todas por igual (nótese lo gay que sonó eso). Este capítulo es el más largo que jamás haya escribido con 4131 palabras o algo así. También estoy muy alegre por eso. Tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo**

* * *

—Es grato volver a verte Asami, después de todo este tiempo.

—Sí, lo es.

—Fallaste tu primera misión, estos son los expedientes de algunas de las personas que pudimos rastrear después de que hiciste explotar el lugar— Hojeé una de las carpetas y me encontré con una foto de Mako con toda su información persona. La miré con seriedad y molestia.

—¿y? —

—¿cómo que y? , lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlos y matarlos. No te será difícil pues en las carpetas esta toda su información y su actual ubicación.

No aparté mi mirada, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero no pensaba dudar en ese momento. Después de todo se trataba de mi amigo.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—No estás en posición de elegir lo que quieres hacer o no. Recuerda que si te niegas me obligarás a recurrir a métodos de los más desagradables para obligarte o es que acaso ¿ya olvidaste la última vez que intentaste negarte? — No, no lo olvidaría jamás, en ese momento la odie tanto.

—Al menos dime cual es propósito de hacer todo esto, confieso que te quiero y me he enamorado de ti y por lo mismo estoy cansada de que me guardes secretos. Si no me dices de que va todo esto no estoy dispuesta a cooperar, ¿quieres obligarme? Mata a mi familia si eso te hace sentir mejor, hiéreme físicamente o emocionalmente. No me importa porque ya nada importa si es que siento que no puedo confiar en la persona que más amo en estos momentos— Ni yo misma pude creer mis palabras, es decir, no es que en ese momento no me importara mi familia ni amigos. Es que por nada del mundo me atrevería a perder a Mako. Ese chico es realmente especial para mí, además de que Bolín quedaría devastado si algo le sucede— Ella me miró como procesando lo que le acababa de decir y yo no sé que le impacto más, el hecho de que prácticamente me cavaba de confesar o que me negara a hacer lo que ella me pedía, o tal vez a inventar una mentira barata de porque tenía que obedecerla. Yo sólo mantuve mi mirada firme, no podía dejar que ella mirara a través de mí y mis dudas.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré. No pienses que esto será así las próximas veces, enviaré a alguien más—Pensándolo detenidamente en cuestión de segundos, si enviaba a alguien más realmente perdería a Mako, así que me apresuré a decir.

—¡No! , yo lo haré. Te mostraré mi lealtad, lo haré no porque me tienes amenazada sino porque te amo. A ti te pertenece mi vida, te pertenece mi corazón y mi voluntad. —Más sorprendida que antes me observo analizando mis palabras, una sonrisa que denotaba felicidad y soberbia porque sabe que acababa de ganar y yo me estaba rindiendo a sus pies apareció en su rostro.

—Te daré una oportunidad más, toma las carpetas y vete— hice una reverencia tome la información de cada una de las personas y con pasos firmes me dirigí a la salida de su enorme oficina, pero antes de girar el pomo de la puerta Asami alzó un poco la voz y dijo. —Esta conversación no se quedará aquí la seguiremos en cuanto estemos en mi habitación—Sin moverme un centímetro de mi posición la miré de reojo y asentí con la cabeza, acto seguido me dispuse a salir.

Cerré los ojos mientras me recargaba en la puerta y suspiraba. Lo que le dije era verdad, la amo y que me trate manera indiferente me lastimaba.

La primera persona con la que debía de ir era Mako, por ello me puse a buscar a Bolín por toda la mansión, hasta que lo encontré conversando con Kuviria, al aparecer lo estaba regañando de no sé que, que no hizo bien. Para mi mala suerte ella notó mi presencia y me hizo pasar al gran salón de entrenamiento.

—Korra, no deberías de estar aquí.

—lo sé, lo sé. Estaba buscando a Bolín, le quiero mostrar la última versión que compre del videojuego de los cuales somos fanáticos, yo sé que le va a gustar. La vez pasada lanzó un grito tan agudo como una fangirl y no deje de hacerle burla por semanas…—Kuviria alzó la mano con la palma dirigida hacia mí hasta la altura de sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio, mientras que Bolín me miraba apenado y con duda. Sabía que esa no era la verdadera razón por la que estaba ahí ya que una noche anterior le había mostrado la nueva versión de nuestro juego favorito.

—No me digas más sobre sus cosas de inadaptados, por está vez lo pasaré por alto. No quiero que vuelvas a este lugar a menos que sea en tus horas de entranamiento, ya te hace falta. Mañana en la mañana entrenaremos tú y yo, así que vete preparando mentalmente para la paliza que te daré mañana.

—Ja! Que simpática, tal vez la paliza te la daré yo así que no empieces con tus actitudes prepotentes. —Por un segundo me miró analizándome de pies a cabeza y una sonrisa burlona se asomó en su rostro—eso quisieras —comentó con tono sarcástico—No seas insolente, el que tengas esos poderes no significa que seas invencible, esos poderes son tu debilidad— y así salió del lugar riéndose con descaro.

Cuando me aseguré que nadie más pudiera vernos ni escucharnos, lo llevé a los vestidores de hombres donde estaban sus ropas.

—Ya estamos solo, ahora dime cual es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí. —Me acerqué rápido a Bolín, lo abracé con mi mano izquierda con la vista en los lockers e hice que bajara un poco su estatura, puse mi mano en su boca y susurrando le dije.

—sshhhh… ¿quieres hablar más bajo? Esto que te voy a decir es importante, pero no te lo puedo contar en este momento. Tendremos que reunirnos en dos horas en el lugar donde acostumbramos comer.

—Pero no entiendo nada— Me dijo con el mismo tono de voz.

—¡Cállate! Sólo has lo que te digo, ¡ah! Y ve solo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y llevar todo lo que necesitaba para cumplir con mi tarea asignada, "de alguna manera me aseguraré que todos escapen". Algunas pistolas, cuchillos, las carpetas con la información de los sobrevivientes y el libro.

El restaurante que frecuentábamos era famoso por servir comida de todas las naciones y conservar el sabor como si habitantes de cada uno de ellos lo haya realizado siendo que los dueños y cocineros eran originarios de la ciudad. Ambientada como en los años 90, lindas chicas atendiendo el lugar con sus uniformes rocas con blancos impecables y la amabilidad que deben de aparentar al atender a los clientes. Sin duda alguna un lugar para todos los gustos, dependiendo de la comida de la nación que se quería elegir se le asignaba el espacio correspondiente a este. Accesible para personas de clase media alta y baja, sin muchos lujos, pero cómodo.

Cuando por fin logré encontrarlo lo salude desde lejos y una amable mesera me acompañó hasta el lugar donde él se encontraba.

—Buenos días muchachos, como siempre es un gusto verlos de nuevo por aquí, ¿qué es lo que van a pedir está vez? —Dijo sonriendo.

—Grace, el gusto es nuestro. Un poco de café para ambos estará bien.

—Eso es raro, por lo regular ustedes piden más cosas.

—Sí, pero ahora sólo tomaremos eso.

—Ok, con mucho gusto— mientras se alejaba de la mesa por fin me digne a mirar a Bolín, suspiré pues no quería hablar de ello.

—Recuerdas que Asami me llamo a su oficina, ¿verdad?

—jajajajaja claro que me acuerdo, ¿pasó algo malo?

—y ¿recuerdas que cada vez que eso sucede es para gritarme o asignarme un nuevo labor?

—Dejar de estar tan seria, me asustas—Dijo mirándome preocupado, revisé mi mochila y entre mis cosas saque las carpetas con la información de esas personas, mientras yo estaba pensando en cómo darle la noticia Grace llegó con nuestra orden, lo coloco en la mesa y nos dijo antes de retirarse que si necesitábamos algo más no dudáramos en llamarla.

—Como sabes esas misiones son secretas y me estoy arriesgando mucho al venir aquí a decirte esto, pero… Asami quiere que encuentre a estas personas y las maté, por favor revisa cada una de ellas. Su semblante cambió se tronó serio y con un aire profesional s dedico a revisar carpeta por carpeta hasta que llegó a la foto de Mako, rápidamente me dirigió una mirada incrédula por lo que estaba en esas hojas de papel. Yo esperé pacientemente hasta que pudiera asimilar lo que veía hasta que por fin se animo a hablar.

Con voz histérica— ¿qué vamos a hacer Korra?, Esto no puede estar pasando. No lo harás, ¿o sí? —Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—¿o sí? , no te quedes callada responde por favor.

—Sabes que no tengo otra opción, es eso o prepararme para lo peor.

—Somos tus amigos, no me hagas esto. No lo hagas.

Tomé la mano que sostenía la foto de su hermano, sonreí para tranquilizarlo —Por favor cálmate, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerles eso? Ustedes son mi nueva familia, no puedo. La única razón por la que acepte este trabajo es porque si no lo hago ella enviará a alguien más y si eso sucedía… bueno sabes lo que quiero decir—Un poco más tranquilo y dándole un sorbo a su café trató de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—El plan es, encontrar a todas estas personas. Refugiarlas en algún lugar y luego comprar boletos e identificaciones falsas para que puedan salir de la ciudad. — me quedé pensándolo un poco más, sintiendo que esta sería la última vez que podría hablar de esta manera con él—Bolín, eres como un hermano para mí al igual que Mako, te estoy contando esto porque quiero que me ayudes. Mientras yo busco a las personas tú te encargarás de encontrar un lugar para esconderlas unos días, tal vez un par de semanas. Estando en es lugar yo tendré que pensar en algo para hacer que Asami piense que acabé con cada uno de ellos, pero eso te lo diré una vez que todos estén resguardados. Te encargarás de conseguir las identificaciones falsas y yo de los boletos. Tú decidirás si irte con Mako o quedarte a trabajar para los Sato.

—¿y que hay de ti?

—Yo estaré bien mientras no averigüen que les mentimos, y si descubren la verdad pues… Descuida no hay nada ya que puedan hacerme para herirme más de lo que ya lo han hecho, ¿De acuerdo? —Ni yo misma confiaba en que pudiera salir de esto con vida, pero teníamos que intentarlo y no era momento para dudas.

—Está bien, ¿Cuándo le diremos a mi hermano?

—Yo me encargaré de so también, por el momento te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre esto. Trata de descansar, mañana será un día pesado. —Deje un par de billetes en la mesa, lo miré por última vez tratando de grabar sus gestos y sus facciones en mi memoria. Le sonreí y con pesadez me retiré de ese lugar sin mirar atrás.

Caminando en dirección a lo que ahora es mi nuevo hogar no podía pensar en cómo podría demostrar que no quedaba rastro de su existencia. Tal vez haciendo mal, en ese momento no lo sabía.

Como no podía pensar con claridad, decidí entrenar un poco en el jardín de aquel lugar. Todo estaba rodeado de flores de nombres desconocidos para mí y que me no me interesaba en los más mínimo, en un rincón algo alejado de las flores se encontraba un árbol bastante grande que me daba la sensación de firmeza y seguridad, a un lado de este se encontraba un pequeño arroyo en el cual se reflejaba la luz de la luna y su imagen se tornaba clara a pesar del movimiento algo brusco que este tenía, me trasmitía tranquilidad. Son como las nueve de la noche desde que llegué no paré con las repeticiones. El viento acariciaba mi rostro y mis cabellos desordenándolos, a pesar del frio que pudiera estar haciendo yo no sentía nada.

En ese momento me sentí despreocupada, me desconecté de todo y sólo me concentré en mi cuerpo y los movimientos que estos tenía que hacer hasta que uno de los tantos sirvientes de los Sato me interrumpió a mitad de un movimiento en donde la posición de mi cuerpo no era nada cómoda ya que lo realicé con la misma precisión con la que normalmente lo hacía debido a esta persona.

—Señorita Korra que bueno que la encuentro—Suspiró aliviado.

—¿qué es lo que deseas, no ves que estoy ocupada? —Terminé relajando mis músculos, deshaciendo la posición mientras le dirigí una mirada llena de cólera. El chico me miró algo asustado por mi reacción, no era mi intención hacerlo sentir así. En ese momento tenía mucho que pensar eso era todo.

—Dis… disculpe, es sólo que la señorita Asami quiere hablar con usted, me pidió que le dijera que la está esperando en su habitación y que no tardará en subir.

—¿Eso es todo? —Pregunté de manera altanera.

—Sí, es todo. En verdad… yo…

—No digas nada, retírate— Lo amenacé con esto último y salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina. Claro, es normal. Sabiendo que tengo todo esto poder, si yo quisiera podría haberlo asesinado en ese mismo momento, ah! Pero que ególatra me escuché en ese momento.

Antes de ir con ella pasé a mi habitación y verifique que todo estuviera en su lugar. Me llamó la atención un pequeño objeto que parecía estar fuera de lugar, tendría que tener cuidado y esconder mejor el libro pues aún no terminaba de leerlo, me di una ducha rápida para sacar todo el sudor del entrenamiento y de paso que el agua fría se llevará estos sentimientos de incertidumbre que me inundaban el pecho y no me dejaban respirar bien.

Toqué un par de veces la puerta hasta que escuché su voz dándome la aprobación para pasar.

Desde que entré ella no apartaba su mirada y yo me sentía intimidada, pero por alguna razón esa forma de mirarme me indicaba que me relajara y no temiera por lo que sea que estuviera a punto de pasar. Rompiendo con el hechizo que duro unos segundos, pero que para mí duró una eternidad me animé a hablar, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Ella dejó su lugar en la cama y se dirigió a mí con un caminar elegante, segura de su cuerpo y del poder que podía ejercer sobre las personas. Por un momento me imaginé que si yo tuviera poder sobre un ser que supuestamente es el más fuerte de todo el mundo también me sentiría y actuaría con soberbia. Tomó mi rostro en sus manos delicadamente mirándome de manera diferente a otras veces.

—¿ No es obvio?

—No, explícame porque la verdad no sé de qué va todo esto.

Sin dejar la posición en la que nos encontrábamos no dejó de mirarme. Yo no quería que dejara de hacerlo, la calidez de sus manos en mi rostro y la suavidad de las mismas me hacían sentir feliz. Y ella me miraba como buscando algo a través de mi alma.

—Quiero saber si lo que dijiste en la tarde es verdad.

—tendrías que recordármelo porque hablamos de muchas cosas. — Molesta por mi comentario rompió el contacto, cruzo sus brazos y con algo de molestia en su rostro se animó a hablar. Un leve tono rojizo se hizo presente en sus mejillas sorprendiéndome, provocando en mí el adorarla más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—Dime, es cierto que… tú… ¿me quieres?

Hipnotizada por esa forma tan dulce de decirlo respondí tan rápido como pude—Sí, es cierto. Te quiero.

—¿A pesar de todo lo malo que te he hecho? —Se abrazaba a sí misma como avergonzada de su forma de ser conmigo. Juro que quería tenerla entre mis brazos y hacerla sentir mejor transmitiéndole mis sentimientos y que dejará de dudar.

— pero tú… me confundes. No entiendo porque a veces me tratas mal y a veces bien. No sé si quiera que es lo que sientes tú por mí. Yo siento que te quiero desde la primera vez que te ví. ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? Entender esto—Para muchos podría parecer repentino el pasar de odio a amor, pero son sentimientos que están ligados y uno no puede existir sin el otro. Sin embargo esa no es la verdadera razón por la cual la quería, no… Lo explicaré más adelante, les confesaré como es que pase de odiarla tanto y de imaginar como la asesinaba a imaginar las mil y un maneras en que podría hacerle el amor a esta mujer.

—Yo…

No deje que hablará, la abracé.

Tardó unos segundos en corresponder mi abrazo y pasamos unos segundos más en esa posición hasta que la aparte un poco para poder verla a los ojos.

—Si tú me lo permites, Asami. Quisiera amarte como siempre lo he hecho desde que te conocí. Nos conocemos de hace mucho y yo… —Pareció que lo último que dije la sorprendió un poco, pero no me interrumpió, es más me animó para que continuará con lo que sea que tuviera que decir,.. —

Ahora fue ella quien no me dejó hablar pues sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos entregándome un suave beso llenó de ternura, como no respondí al instante se separó un poco de mí. Intenté hablar aunque ella fue más rápida y con una voz que expresaba felicidad susurró—No hables— y volvió a besarme.

En ese momento dejé de pensar para darle paso a mis instintos y darle rienda suelta a mis deseos. Conforme pasaban los segundos el beso aumentaba de intensidad.

Mis manos ansiosas recorrían su espalda, buscando tenerla más cerca de mí la abracé con más ganas. Mis mejillas estaban rojas de vergüenza y excitación. Si bien no era la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien está sí era la primera vez que sentía que era más que sexo, sentía que me conectaba con ella a un nivel nuevo. Los latidos de mi corazón iban tan rápido que sentía que en algún momento saldría de mi pecho, sus pulsaciones alocadas se oían en toda la habitación haciéndose un solo con los latidos de Asami. La humedad entre mis piernas aumentaba conforme la necesidad de sentirla más aumentaba, de alguna manera buscaba tocar más piel y cuando estuve a punto de arrancarle la ropa.

Aahh! Jodida sea mi suerte alguien interrumpió, al parecer Kuviria que tenía que hablar de manera urgente con Asami.

—hey! ¿Estas despierta?, te tengo noticias y no tan buenas…— Por un momento nos quedamos viendo aún con el rubor en nuestras mejillas y nuestra respiración entrecortada, tratando de normalizarla.

—¡Asami, Despierta! —Alzó más la voz al mismo tiempo que tocaba la puerta de manera más fuerte y desesperada. Me observo un momento más dándome a entender que no hiciera ningún ruido y la esperara. Salió de la habitación.

Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer con ella, reflexioné lo que acababa de suceder y de esa manera pasó la media hora que tardó en regresas. Yo esperaba que siguiéramos con lo que estábamos haciendo, claro, claro . No podía faltar mi lado pervertido y ansioso en esta situación, pero lo que sucedió fue completamente lo contrario. En lugar de una sensual y excitada Asami, entró a la habitación una Asami hecha furia. Mirándome con odio, pero odio con ganas y ahí comenzó la discusión.

—¡Se supone que hoy tendrías que haber terminado con la tarea que te asigne!

—¡aag!, No te entiendo. Hace unos momentos me estabas besando y estuvimos a punto de… ¡agg! ¿cómo puedes ser así conmigo?, estoy harta de ti.

—Pues sí estar harta, ya te puedes largar de mi habitación, pero eso sí o mañana terminas con tu misión o tendrás un severo castigo.

—¿y cuál es la diferencia con lo que estás haciendo ahora?, digo porque a ti sólo te importa que tus deseos sean cumplidos y ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta. Si soy el ser más poderoso de este mundo, es justo que sepa cuales son los objetivos que debo de alcanzar porque desde que me ayudaste a obtener estos poderes sólo soy uno más de tus títeres.

—Todavía no estás lista para saber la verdad.

—Estoy cansada de esto. — Salí de su habitación súper enojada y maldición a todo el mundo, maldita Asami, malditos sentimientos, maldito pasado, maldito el día que nos conocimos. Estúpida Asami y más estúpida.

Y así estuve todo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación, entré y cerré con llave. Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre la cama y seguí maldiciendo mi suerte por veinte minutos más hasta que me di cuenta de lo patética me veía recriminándome por su cambios de actitudes repentinos y extraños. Busque el libro entre mis cosas y continué mi lectura en donde me había quedado.

 _Mi padre y yo éramos capaces de controlar a quien quisiéramos y hacer que obedecieran, y cumplieran nuestros deseos. La explicación que él me dio cuando era muy joven fue que nosotros desde que nacimos somos seres especiales de otro lugar encarnados en el planeta para cumplir una misión y nuestra capacidad de crear hormonas y hacer que el contrario seda ante nosotros se debía a que debíamos de gobernar esas tierras. Con él paso del tiempo mi padre comenzó a comportarse de manera extraña tras la muerte de mi madre. No comía y casi no dormía, murmuraba cosas sin aparente sentido y se volvió todo un paranoico. No sé en qué momento su codicia y sed poder aumento, ni mucho menos porque se volvió tan distante conmigo, ya ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos._

 _Como complemento la naturaleza nos recompensó con una increíble inteligencia por lo que la varias áreas como la ingeniería se nos daba con facilidad. Lo último que supe es que estaba trabajando en una extraña máquina hasta que un día misteriosamente desapareció, perdido durante unos días regresó como si nada y al mismo tiempo el horrible accidente que cabo con nuestro reino comenzó._

 _Temblaba, se escuchaba los muebles, la infraestructura y la tierra romperse. La gente corría y gritaba aterrada. Al ser una persona por un gran amor a su reino y a los habitantes traté inútilmente de salvar a varios, mis intentos se veían frustrados ya que aunque lograba ponerlos a salvo por unos momentos, algo fallaba y simplemente fallecían de maneras horribles. En algunas partes comenzó a salir lo que parecía ser lava quemando la piel y los huesos de varios. Cuando estaba a punto de salvar a una niña de que muriera aplastada alguien me jaló del brazo izquierdo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y arrastrándome a por una sección de túneles secretos que hasta ahora me era desconocido. Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino con la poca luz que había en ese lugar pude darme cuenta que un fiel sirviente de mi padre con quien siempre estaba me había llevado a lo que parecía un laboratorio. No nos escapamos del temblor, al parecer una maquina se salió de control, luces de color rojo y azul inundaban el lugar acompañados de una sirena que me alteraba los nervios y nos hacía ver que estábamos en verdadero peligro. En otro lugar del laboratorio ya unas máquinas se estaban quemando. Yo no entendía nada, estaba en shock._

 _Mi padre y su grupo de científicos más selectos con esfuerzo trataban de controlar todo, al ver que era imposible mi papá tomo de mi brazo con un fuerte agarre y me lanzo a lo que parecer era una puerta dimensional (como había mencionado al principio), ya me había leído sobre este tipo de portales, pero nunca creí que vería uno en mi vida y menos en esta situación. Sentía como caía al vacío y no fue hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el suelo que me di cuenta ya no estaba en el lugar que por mucho tiempo consideré mi hogar._

 _Poco a poco fueron apareciendo más y más personas hasta formar un grupo considerable. No había rastros de mi padre en ese momento._

 _Fue ahí el comienzo de mi nueva vida, nuevas revelaciones que harían que cambiara por completo y que me hicieran dar cuenta que la vida, la vida no es tan placentera, bella y justa como muchos creen._


	7. Misión cumplida,como me enamoré de ti l

**Buenos días con alegría y una vez más, publicando. Ah! Ya sé, ya sé, es algo tarde para andar publicando, pero con eso de que hoy es cambio de horario en mi país -_- agg! Se pasó el tiempo bien rápido, y admito que es porque he estado todo traumado con el PS3 jugando life is strange, que no deja de gustarme y me quedé en el último episodio!, con toda mi alma y mi kokoro shipeo a Max y Chloe. :v pinche Max, no me esperaba que hiciera Maxpoint(esto referenciado a flash ponit,¿ alguien le entendio?, ¿no?,¿ nadie?(inserte sonido de grillos)) :v ok la verdad si esperaba que lo hiciera. Me quedé con ganas de seguir jugando, pero me di unas cachetadas mentales al recordar que tenía que subir este capítulo. Si no me quedo a gusto con el final, estoy tan traumado que comenzaré a hacer fics de ellas /3 Jajajja excusas, excusas everywhere. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute haber escrito el capítulo. Como ¿recompensa? , el próximo capítulo será el doble de este, lo que significa que el final está cerca o eso creo y que me tardaré un poco más en subir el capítulo. Varias personas me han preguntado qué es lo que planean Kuviria y Asami y me preguntaban porque querían matar a esos tipos ¿y saben algo? No tengo la más mínima idea. Y ustedes dirán, pero eres tú el que está escribiendo la historia, ¿cómo carajos no sabes que están tramando? Pues sépanlo queridos lectores, que escriba la historia no significa que controle al 100% los personajes, me explico. Ellos actúan de la forma que mejor les parece y ellos me dicen que escribir y que no, suena raro, tal vez estúpido, pero así es. Y eso hace interesante la historia pues ni yo mismo sé que es lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos hasta que me siento frente al computador y comienzo a escribir.**

 **Después de esta larga introducción, y blablabbla… sin más les dejo el capítulo. Saludos, tengan una excelente semana.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia es 100% mía, sólo ha sido modificada y adaptada a esta gran serie :3 , de la cual soy fan.  
**

* * *

 _Así que aquí estamos un día más en esta tierra, hablé con mi padre el día de ayer. En realidad discutimos, porque no me quiso decir la verdad, cuál era el fin de esa máquina y cuál fue el verdadero fallo. Aunque sigo un poco molesta con él y la única forma que tengo de desahogarme es escribiendo en este libro que encontré. Eso fue hace una semana mientras limpiaba mi habitación un curioso objeto llamo mi atención, nada más y nada menos que este libro, no tenía título, ni nada escrito por lo que pensé que sería buena idea comenzar a narrar mis vivencias, ¡no! . No como un diario, los diarios son para niñas bobas que se la pasan hablando del chico que conocieron y eso, repito no es un diario. Bitácora por favor, BI-TÁ-CO-RA. Llamémoslo así._

 _Hoy en la tarde después de haber recorrido la zona para saber a qué nos enfrentaríamos, mi padre insistió en que habláramos, yo no quería pues estaba realmente molesta por todo, pero fue tan insistente que no me quedó de otra más que acceder a su petición, entonces la conversación fue algo así:_

— _Sé que esto fue muy precipitado, no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta manera_ — _yo lo miraba atenta a todo lo que tuviera que decirme, quería preguntarle tantas cosas. Me contuve, sentía que si preguntaba terminaríamos peleando de nuevo así que deje que terminara de decirme lo que tenía para mí._ — _Todavía recuerdo cuando eras un bebé, parece como hubiera sido ayer. Cuando te miro recuerdo a tu madre, eres igual de hermosa que ella. Voy a ser directo, ya eres mayor de edad y tienes que cumplir ciertas responsabilidades. Hemos llegado a este nuevo lugar, no sabemos que es lo que nos espera. Tienes la responsabilidad de dejar nuestro nombre en alto, y gobernar estas nuevas tierras sin importa como lo logres._

— _y ¿tú crees que voy a hacer lo que me pides cuando aún escondes muchos secretos de mí?_

— _Si hablamos sobre eso, ¿ya no te negarás?_

— _No, ya no lo haré, pero hazlo por favor. No entiendo nada y eso me estresa_ — _me quedé callada esperando una respuesta mientras mi vista se posaba en el suelo. Mi padre me tomo de los hombros y yo subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con sus ojos. Me miraba con ternura y preocupación, se notaba que no quería hablar de eso._

— _Yo… esto no es fácil de decir. Tu madre tenía una grave enfermedad, esa máquina estaba destinada a curar a las personas que pasaran por la misma situación, como no tiene cura, notros queríamos hacer modificaciones genéticas para luchar contra el gen que causaba esas muertes tan horribles_ — _hizo una pausa_ — _sin embargo tu madre murió antes de poder probarla, ante mi desesperación intensificamos nuestros esfuerzos jurándome que no dejaría que nadie terminara de esa manera. Nada funcionó, estos últimos días que casi no nos vimos fue porque una persona estaba reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento, un día dejo de dar efectos positivos y esa persona murió, por lo menos de una forma más digna que tu madre. Me molesté tanto, enloquecí y presioné al máximo a todos. Uno de los ingenieros encargado del funcionamiento mecánico de la maquina cometió un error y es por ello que terminamos en este lugar._

 _Eso explicaba algunas cosas, pero nada sobre el portal. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar a mi madre e imaginar por lo que estaban pasando esas personas._

— _Dime que es lo que quieres que haga._ — _Sonrió complaciente._

— _Bien, los pocos guardias que han recorrido la zona, han descubierto que no estamos solos. Hay dos civilizaciones viviendo en este mundo. Lo que tienes que hacer es ganarte la confianza de ellos, al parecer son diferentes no entenderían por qué estamos desarrollando esa máquina. Lo que queremos es que nos regrese a nuestro mundo para poder detener la explosión y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Al ganarte su confianza quiero que busques un lugar para nosotros y comencemos con los preparativos, y su construcción. Sé que eres más capaz que todos mis trabajadores y que tú y yo podríamos terminar el trabajo más rápido. La cuestión es, que te necesito para mantener las apariencias. ¿Lo harás por tu viejo?_

 _Una parte de mí no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome, ahora entendía todo. La forma en que se comportó, pues si yo perdiera el amor de mi vida también creo que enloquecería igual o peor. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes._

Al día siguiente me alejé tanto como pude hasta que estaba segura de que nadie me podía ver, me interné a una especie de bosque. Reflexionando, siempre reflexionando. Sobre mí, sobre amm… todo, últimamente lo hago mucho y es que cuando suceden cosas poco comunes en nuestras vidas es cuando comenzamos a pensar en lo que realmente significa cada cosa que hacemos, lo importante claro está en los detalles.

¿Recuerdan el plan?, y si no haremos un repaso rápido… Yo me encargo de buscar a cada uno de ellos, compro boletos para que se larguen de este lugar y le llevo pruebas tangibles a Asami para que crea que todos están muertos, Bolín los esconde, consigue las identificaciones falsa y listo decide si quedarse con Mako o no. Sencillo mi plan, ¿no lo creen?

Dar detalles sobre en que condiciones encontré a cada uno, me llevaría todo el día. Explicar como los convencí de venir conmigo mucho más tardado. Me comuniqué con él y no podía estar más satisfecha del trabajo que realizo, el lugar que eligió Bolín fue perfecto, una cabaña en un bosque a kilómetros de la ciudad y no sólo eso, esta cabaña tenía un pasadizo secreto a un túnel subterráneo que conecta a la ciudad con la cabaña y de la cabaña a los puertos, donde estaban los barcos para que estás personas vivan con libertad lejos de toda esta paranoia.

¡Korra!, me alegra verte, pensé que no lo haría nuevamente— Me cargó al mismo tiempo que me abrazó tan fuerte que no podía respirar y cuando estuve a punto de decirle que me bajara alguien me ganó y lo hizo primero.

Ya bájala, ¿no ves que la estas sofocando? — ¡era Mako!, nos quedamos mirando un rato hasta que Bolín me soltó y yo feliz de la vida por volverlo a ver, corrí hasta donde estaba y lo abracé

Creí que no volvería a verte— le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba del abrazo.

Aquí estoy—Rompió el abrazo, me apartó de el lo suficiente para poder mirarnos a los ojos—Dime que está pasando, Bolín no me quiso decir nada. Ya no me escondas la verdad.

¿qué le podía decir? , ¿que una loca bipolar a quien amo me estaba obligando a matarlos a todos y que soy como un soldado más que sin pensarlo dos veces hace lo que ella le pide, que me está volviendo loca y me muero por estar cada segundo de mi tiempo con ella? , suena más patético mientras se los cuento a ustedes.

—Tú y todos ustedes tienen que irse de la ciudad. Esto que estoy haciendo atenta contra mi vida.

—Explícate bien, ya me cansé que me hables con tanto misterio—me dice enojado.

—Entiendo, discúlpame. —pensé unos segundos lo que iba a decir. —Yo trabajo para los Sato porque ellos creen que yo puedo ayudarlos a cumplir con sus fines, que para mí son desconocidos. Toda esta gente, incluyéndote me tocaba ¡aah!, tenía que asesinarlas. Yo nunca quise esto y cuando supe que también estaban atrás de ti pensé este plan con Bolín, es simple los escondemos, y los enviamos a todos ustedes a otro lugar, lejos de aquí. Yo me encargaré de todo una vez que se vayan. Lo importante es que ustedes sigan con vida. Algo me dice que no está bien dejarlos morir, por favor—lo miré de forma suplicante—Trata de entender, esto es difícil para todos—Detrás de mí bolín posó su mano en mi hombro como forma de apoyo mirando a Mako y desde donde estaba pude sentir como él asentía con la cabeza, como diciendo que confiara en nosotros.

Resignado Mako suspiro y de mala gana aceptó lo que le decíamos.

—Cuando tenga todo bajo control y todo este más tranquilo nos reuniremos, sólo nosotros tres como antes, beberemos reiremos, comeremos como cerdos e iremos por el mundo conquistando chicas. Es una promesa—dije con firmeza y llena de esperanza de que así sería.

—Mako por favor ve a ver si tenemos las suficientes provisiones para todos. —Sonrío un poco más aliviado por todo lo que habíamos hablado. —Bo, amigo tengo que hablarte de algo en privado, ¿podemos salir un momento por favor.

—No me gusta cuando dices ese tipo de cosas en ese tono, eso nunca es bueno

Salimos y pude sentir el aire en mi rostro, tan refrescante que no pude evitar cerrar los ojos relajándome y de respirar todo ese aire limpio debido a los árboles que nos rodeaban, la humedad en el habiente y la tranquilidad, dios. Ojala fuera así siempre.

—Hace unos días escuché como Kuviria y Asami discutían sobre un libro que se le perdió, al parecer era muy importante pues estaban discutiendo. Ese día antes de pasar por la oficina de Asami yo estaba en la biblioteca porque tenía que leer un libro que me encargó Asami, sobre estrategias de lucha y guerra. Hay una sección a la que nunca me dejaban acceder y cuando el encargado se distrajo me colé en esa parte de la biblioteca y encontré muchos libros con títulos raros y que sonaban más fantasía que a realidad. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención porque no tenía título…

¿Qué?, Un libro misterioso—Se iluminó su rostro que estaba lleno de ilusión de entusiasmo— ¿De qué trata?, vamos dime, por favor.

Algo molesta le contesté—Si dejaras de interrumpirme podría decirte de que se trata

—ya, ya , perdón no lo volveré a hacer.

—Eso espero, en fin. Ese libro cuenta la historia al parecer de una chica que vivió en una época quien sabe en dónde y por lo que llevo leyendo llegó a un nuevo mundo, es algo así como un diario. Se me hace curioso y creo que este es el libro que está buscando Kuviria y Asami, de hecho lo traigo conmigo…

—¿qué, en serio? , Déjame leerlo, por favor, por favor—Comenzó a saltar y agitar sus manos en todas direcciones y yo no hice más que desesperarme.

—¡Te dije que no me interrumpieras! —le solté una buena patada en el trasero, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Discúlpame, es que esto es emocionante es como si fuéramos espías, tan ,tantantantan ,tan,tan o tu turururu tu ru ru….

—¡oye por qué estas tarareando la canción de misión imposible!, déjate de juegos—le muestro el libro—me quedé en esta parte.

 _Una parte de mí no podía creer lo que estaba diciéndome, ahora entendía todo. La forma en que se comportó, pues si yo perdiera el amor de mi vida también creo que enloquecería igual o peor. Después de todo no somos tan diferentes._

 _Comencé mi búsqueda, el lugar estaba lleno de personas físicamente atractivas, todo parecía tranquilo. Mientras unas personas compraban en lo que parecía ser un mercado otros como los niños corrían de un lugar a otro y ahí estaba ella. Ojos azules y profundos como el mar, su piel morena, pelo castaño y su figura femenina que me robó el aliento. Llevaba un vestido color blanco a mitad de los muslos, hombros y espalda descubierta. Unas bonitas sandalias que combinaban con su vestimenta._

 _Me dejó sin palabras, me acerqué a ella como hipnotizada, deje de pensar. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba a un lado de ella, entonces mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y me golpee mentalmente, entre en pánico, pensé "ahora, bien hecho, bien hecho, ¿qué le dirá?, ni si quera hablamos el mismo idioma, ¿o sí?"_

 _Ella volteó a verme y me sonrió, me sonrió, o sea ¡ah, cásate conmigo!, me dirigió unas palabras que no logré entender y al notar que no lograba entenderla como si fuera arte de magia podía escuchar su voz en mi cabeza_

— " _Hola, ¿de dónde eres?, no me mires así, ¿qué nunca te has comunicado de esta manera?"_ — _Mire a todas partes buscando el origen de la voz y ella comenzó a reírse de mí. No podía entender su lenguaje, pero esa risa…. ¡se mi mujer!_

—" _¿De qué hablas?, no puedo ser tu mujer. Ni siquiera te conozco"_ — _seguía burlándose._

 _Me puse roja como tomate, ¿cómo es que ella pudo saber lo que pensaba?, sueno como tonta preguntando eso, ¿verdad? , pues es obvio ella me_ _puede hablar telepáticamente_ , _si ella puede hablarme, es normal que pueda saber qué es lo que estoy pensando, ¿no?_

— _Pues de casualidad iba caminando, viendo todo en este lugar y ammm… ¿ves esas manzanas? Quise comprar unas pues tengo algo de hambre_ — _tomé un par de manzanas y se las entregué al señor que atendía, hasta que reaccioné y me di cuenta que no tenía nada de dinero si eso es el sistema financiero que tenían aquí, en ese momento no lo sabía. Sólo hice el ridículo y yo me sonrojé más pues recordé que nadie puede entender mi idioma y que yo no entiendo nada de lo que están hablando. Ella volvió a reir, o dios. Placer de los dioses, sigue riendo amor mío. Ahora tengamos hijos. ¿qué?, ¡noooooo! , ni siquiera la conozco, "no me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta" trato de convencerme a mí misma._

—" _¿quién no te gusta?"_ — _Me preguntó aquella chica._

—"nadie, nadie. Aaammm… oye" — _Me tomo del brazo y me llevó lejos de todo el ruido de las calles y el montón de gente en el mercado._

—" _Mi nombre es Korra, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?_ "

—" _Korra… que bonito nombre, me encantaría ser tu amiga. Mi nombre es Asami Sato_ " — _Le dije mientras extendía mi mano para tomar la suya mientras la veía sonreír y yo me derretía con ese gesto._

—¡quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee carajooooooooooooooooooossss! —Gritó Bolín, preocupando Mako salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia donde estábamos, guardamos silencio mientras yo escondía el libro en mi espalda.

—¿qué pasa chicos por que gritan? — Bolín me miró dudoso de que responder.

—Le estaba platicando a Bolín que hay una chica que me gusta… verás… ella es dueña del lugar donde trabajo, es Asami Sato—Me miró sorprendido y continué hablando— y es por ello que Bolín gritó, la noticia lo impactó tanto que no pudo evitar hacerlo, ¿no es así Bolín?

Él me miró asustado, es más ni si quiera creyó que lo que decía era verdad. Como si hubiera sido un rayo recordé a Opal y no pude evitar desconcertarme. Tenía que preguntarles por ella.

—Por cierto, chicos. ¿Qué pasó con Opal? ¿Cómo reacciono?

Mako tomo la palabra—En cuanto te fuiste la citamos en un famoso restaurante esa que es sólo para gente rica, le hablamos de que estabas muerta. Al principio no quiso creernos, pero cuando le mostramos el collar, se quedó callada y comenzó a llorar. Bolín tuvo que ir a dejarla a su casa.

—Ella estaba muy afectada, ¿sabes? Se nota que te quiere mucho—me dice un melancólico Bolín.

—oh… entiendo— y por unos segundos que parecieron eternos reino un silencio incómodo. Un ruido de algo cayéndose captó nuestra atención, al parecer las personas se estaba peleando dentro de la cabaña. Corrimos tan rápido como pudimos, abrimos la puerta y el sonido del rechinar de esta hizo que todos voltearan a vernos asustados.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? —gritó Mako y uno de ellos les contestó.

—Se están peleando por un pedazo de pan—

Él comenzó a hablar de forma amenazante. —Estamos en una situación difícil, no es momento que se comporten como animales salvajes— Se separaron y yo aproveche que llamar su atención. Me dirigí a una mesa que se encontraba en el lugar, subí a ella y les dije.

—Muchos estarán asustados lo sé, no sabrán porque están en este lugar, muchos sí. Allá afuera hay personas que quieren verlos muerto, no es tiempo para que peleen. Es tiempo de unir fuerzas para que puedan sobrevivir y escapar a salvo, el que no esté de acuerdo puede salirse ahora y olvidarse de todo esto, pero no me haré responsable de su muerte—Todos se quedaron callados, atentos a lo que tenía que decirles. — Ahora lo que quiero que hagan es…

Y después de eso me fui hasta donde estaba Asami, ah! Suspiro al recordarla, pero no es momento de sentimentalismos. Nuevamente me encontraba en su oficina, cara a cara. Yo pensando en lo hermosa que es y cómo es que tengo que fingir que nada me importa y ella dedicándome una mirada fría como siempre. Me encontraba parada enfrente de su gran escritorio, coloqué una bolsa encima de este y comencé a sacar ropa, objetos de valor y uno que otro cuchillo manchados de sangre.

—¿qué es esto? — pregunto mirándome con una de su cejas levantadas y algo molesta pues la interrumpí mientras estaba revisando unos papeles.

—Estas cosas le pertenecían a las personas que me mandaste a matar y cómo puedes ver, esta es una cámara de video, está grabando uno por uno las muertes de todos ellos. De esa manera no quedarán dudas de lo que he cumplido con éxito mi misión, disfruta de tu victoria.

—¡Espera por favor, necesitamos hablar! —No me di cuenta de que ya estaba a mi lado tomando mi mano mirándome suplicante, no la entiendo y… nunca creí que ella tuviera esos reflejos, a partir de ahora no voy a subestimarla más.

—¿Hablar, de qué?, siempre te comportas de forma rara.

—Está vez es diferente, lo prometo— sólo hasta que cedí hablar con ella fue cuando me soltó.

—Sé que me he estado comportando muy mal contigo y que no es la primera vez que digo esto, pero si me das una oportunidad podré decirte todo, todo lo que sé. Necesito que trabajemos en equipo. Confió en ti, es más…—Tomó la cámara de video y la rompió. —No necesitamos de esto, aquí comienzo a confiar verdaderamente en ti.

¿qué está pasando?, mi cerebro hizo corto circuito.

—¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Yo… Te quiero, es verdad y te necesito—Me miró con tristeza, pues ¿en qué diablos pensará esta mujer?

—ok, no quiero dudar de lo que estás diciendo, pero eso no me hace entender la forma en que te estás comportando

—Por favor siéntate. —Me lo pidió de forma amable, ¿me estará engañando?

—No, no. Lo que sea que me tengas que decir, hazlo ahora.

—Bien, mira. Te pedí que las mataras porque esa gente es peligrosa, la forma en que vivían y se alimentaban. Esa gente lleva en sus genes una especie de mutación, son inestables y tienen un gran poder en comparación de las personas que entrenamos aquí. Están programados para sólo obedecer órdenes, perder su humanidad en instantes y ser capaces de cometer actos sádicos. —Yo traté con cada uno ellos, y no me creía del todo lo que me ella me estaba diciendo.

—Ya no tienes de que preocuparte, no pasará nada malo. Esas personas han dejado de existir— una parte de mí me dijo que no estaba bien mentirle, pero otra me decía que si ella tenía secretos yo también podía tener los míos.

—Sí, y eso me tranquiliza mucho. —pude distinguir que me miraba de manera diferente, ya sin tanta frialdad y yo ahí como tonta sin dejar de pensar cual serían sus verdaderas intenciones. De nuevo, ¿cómo rayos le hizo? , ya está mucho más cerca de mí y yo sabiendo sus intenciones me deje llevar y acepté con gusto lo que quisiera hacerme. Cerré los ojos, y pude sentir una vez más sus labios contra los míos. No sabía si lo que leí en ese libro realmente haya sido escrito por ella y si lo que está escrito sea verdad, pero por un momento desee que así fuera. Y que tal como estaba escrito realmente me quisiera.


	8. Cliché,mentiras y algunas curiosidades

**Aviso importante: Debido a que estoy trabajando en un nuevo poyecto, el capitulo 9 será entregado a todos ustedes dentro de dos semanas, es decir, el próximo Domingo 23.  
**

 **Buenos días con alegría a todos ustedes, mis bellos lectores. Pues estoy feliz de estar un fin de semana más con ustedes aquí publicando y diciendo tonterías antes de cada capitulo, ya saben, para no perder la costumbre. Debo de admitir que este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, no sólo porque noto una mejoria en mi redacción sino por todo lo que este capitulo implica. uff! el final cada vez está más cerca y yo aquí sin comenzar a escribir el próximo cap. AHHH! por fin terminé de jugar life is strange y ¡lo amé!, mi final shuri entre Max y Chloe 3 (oh! sy babie). Sinceramente me dejo afectado pues empaticé mucho con los personajes y me hizó tomar decisiones difíciles y ahí estoy yo como loco haciendo teorias conspiracionales y estudiando más aprofundidad la física cuántica 3 orgasmos mil.**

 **Este cap está dedicado a mi mejor amiga: Asami quien está pasando por un momento difícil, mi mejor amigo César y a una linda señorita más... Paopausini27. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar 7u7r y los que no, también gracias.  
**

* * *

Sentí frio cuando se alejó de mí a pesar de que la distancia que nos separaba era de escasos centímetros, este me golpeó sin piedad, "no dejes de abrazarme", pensé de repente, pues presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y que probablemente esta sería la última vez que tendría este tipo de acercamiento con ella. Algo malo pasaría, lo sabía bien y aun así me anime a preguntar.

—¿Me dirás la verdad? — la miré a los ojos de manera suplicante, di un paso hacia ella reduciendo la distancia que nos separaba. La abrace lo más tierno que pude, envolviendo con mis brazos su cintura mientras recargaba mi mentón en su hombro derecho, me quedé así por unos segundos. Con un tono suplicante de voz susurré en su odio—por favor, necesito saberlo. Prometo ayudarte en todo y estar contigo siempre, cuando lo necesites. Aunque no me dijeras nada yo te seguiría a donde fuera que quisieras ir, pero alguna parte de mí al no saber que está sucediendo desconfiaría de ti y no quiero eso—hice una pausa conteniendo el aliento—Por favor—dije una vez más.

Silencio y nada más, es lo que había en esa habitación. Ella no me respondió y yo me estaba preocupando por eso rompí el abrazo que nos mantenía unidas en ese momento para verla a los ojos y esperar su respuesta. Su mirada cambio, ahora ella estaba seria y yo tenía bastante miedo de que me dijera que no, porque eso significaba que por tiempo indefinido tendría que seguir mintiéndole y yo no sé si mi corazón lo soportaría. Nunca me ha gustado utilizar a las personas para mi beneficio… Su mirada perdida como recordando algo que no quería y su ceño fruncido, "linda", fue lo que pensé. Ya estaba comenzando a sentir incomodidad, la tensión en el ambiente crecía en la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundo y comenzó a hablar aún sin mirarme —Antes que nada, espero que esto no cambie nada de lo que sientes por mí. — volvió a cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria una vez más, movía sus labios pero sin decir ni una palabra como… como reprimiéndose por lo que estaba a punto de decir. ¿Era bueno, malo, me engañaría de nuevo? No lo sabía. Con mi mano izquierda acaricié su mejilla de manera lenta y suave mostrándole mi apoyo, creo que entendió lo que quise decirle con ese gesto ya que nuevamente nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, me sonrío tomando mi mano que aún permanecía en su mejilla. Se veía más tranquila.

—Hace tiempo existían dos organizaciones, si los comparamos con el sistema actual serían algo así como dos partidos políticos quienes se encargaban de tomar decisiones importantes para el beneficio de la población y del mundo. No sólo se encargaban de los humanos sino de todo el planeta en general. Eran, después de la realeza las personas más influyentes del lugar. Todo marchaba bien al principio. Las dos organizaciones se dividieron, no sólo por el poder, buscaban ser más. Debido a los altercados el loto blanco se dio a la tarea de proteger a la hija de los gobernantes, mientras que el loto rojo busca eliminar a toda costa a la familia real pues querían tomar el poder y control de todo lo que habían ayudado a construir, sin embargo, eso que proyectaban no era real, todo era mentira. El loto blanco se encargó de amenazarlos y de distorsionar la verdad sobre el loto rojo quienes buscaban desesperadamente salvar a todos. —Escuché atenta a todo lo que tenía que decirme y en espera de que alguna manera la relación entre el libro y lo que ella me contaba apareciera, pero nada. Ni rastros, tenía que leer más el libro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver esas dos organizaciones contigo?, ¿acaso estuviste en alguna de ellas? — Interrumpí lo que estaba a punto de decir con esa pregunta, pero tenía que saberlo. Ella me miró molesta por la interrupción, se concentró una vez más después de suspirar un poco. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando se sorprendió tanto que no pudo articular palabra y sus ojos estaban tan abiertos cual platos.

—No me respondas si no quieres…. —Dirigí mi mirada al piso, temía por su respuesta pues de ser positiva las posibilidades de que pudiera ser ella la dueña del libro aumentaban. Sí, cuando leí el libro junto con Bolín este tenía el nombre de Asami y el mío, donde supuestamente ella y yo ya nos conocíamos con anterioridad, pero y si ¿ese libro sólo fue una distracción?, que no fuera real, a eso me refiero. No dejaré de desconfiar hasta confirma su veracidad, es decir, hasta que ella de me diga todo lo que sabe.

—yo…—Kuviria entró de manera rápida, no le importó que yo estuviera ahí, y al mismo tiempo que entró y se dirigió con prisa hacia ella, en un impulso dio varios pasos hacia atrás, chocó un poco con el escritorio y actuó tan natural como pudo recargándose un poco en él, claro, como si eso disimulara lo que estaba pasando en esa habitación. Como si estar tan cerca de mí le sofocara.

Kuviria me miró de manera desafiante, molesta de no sé qué—Korra, por favor retírate, Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con la señorita Asami. — Miré a Asami una vez más, odie que ella insistiera en que me fuera. No quería hacerlo, pero fue tan insistente que no me quedó de otra más que obedecer, la imagen de ella recargada en el escritorio temerosa y de Kuviria comportándose tan tajante quedó grabada en mi mente como si de una fotografía se tratase.

Más tarde ese día recibí una llamada de Bolín que se cortaba constantemente por lo que no entendía mucho de lo que me estaba diciendo. A esas alturas yo quería reunirme con él. Había tantas cosas que contarle que no sabía por donde comenzar, sobre todo quería reunirme con él para saber si había averiguado algo.

No usábamos celulares normales ya que estos estaban alterados de manera que generaban su propia señal, a diferencia de las señales de teléfono que normalmente son usadas por las personas, estas no pasan por un punto de control , más bien, estos celulares servían como punto de control de la señal, al mismo tiempo que actuaba como receptor y emisor de la misma y aún que consiguieran entrar, la señal estaba encriptado de tal manera que si existía algún intruso sólo escucharía palabras inteligibles y ninguna otra señal podía causar ruido ni vibrar a la misma frecuencia a menos, claro, que obtuvieran el código de acceso. Hecho que es casi imposible pues nadie a parte de mí y de Bolín sabe de la existencia de estos teléfonos con dichas modificaciones.

—Tienes… que…

—¿Qué?, Bolín no entiendo nada. —dije con preocupación, si la señal estaba fallando sólo era una señal de que alguien cerca de mí o de él estaba intentado tener la misma frecuencia.

—Tienes… que…

—¿Sabes qué?, voy para allá. — alcancé a decir, más preocupada que antes tomé mis cosas, una mochila con varias provisiones por si tenía que quedarme más tiempo fuera de lo necesario.

—Salir… de… Ahí…

—No te preocupes ya voy para allá.

—¡Ella lo sabe! —Solté el teléfono, estaba desconcertada. Una gota de sudor frio corrió de mi frente a mi mentón en un costado de mi rostro, ¿qué?, ¿ella lo sabe? ,¿a qué se refería?, intenté seguir descifrando lo que me dijo, hasta que… como un rayo vino a mi cabeza Asami y en ese momento unos hombres me interceptaron; exactamente los mismos que me secuestraron.

—¿Vas a algún lado? —Dijo uno de ellos sonriendo de manera maliciosa, no alcancé a ver cuántos hombres entraron pues me golpeó con una barra de metal en la cabeza sin darme tiempo de reaccionar. Estaba más preocupada por Bolín y los demás que por mí, no estaba prestando atención. Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi cuello, uno de ellos me había inyectado algo que me debilitaba y me impedía usar mis habilidades en combate y poderes.

Me inmovilizaron de manera poco conveniente, uno de ellos soltó un golpe directamente en mi rostro mientras otros dos me tomaban de los brazos para prepararme y seguir recibiendo más golpes, en las costillas, el estómago, en mi muslo izquierdo. Mientras reían y hacía bromas obscenas y descaradas de lo que harían conmigo si es que la gran unificadora les daba la orden de disponer de mi correspondiente castigo, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, era la primera vez que escuchaba de esa persona.

Mis brazos seguían prisioneros por aquellos hombres, tan cansada como me sentía por todos los golpes no podía sostener mi cabeza, estaba débil y mal herida. Cansados de tanto golpearme me lanzaron con fuerza al suelo, uno de ellos me disparó en mi brazo y posteriormente en una de mis piernas, disfrutando de los gritos que el dolor provocaba en mí.

Ya mal herida tendida en el suelo pude identificar la voz de Kuviria, le pedía que se detuvieran, se acercó a mí agachándose para comprobar mi estado físico. Tomo mi rostro con su mano derecha sujetando con fuerza desde mis mejillas hasta mi mentón contemplando los golpes en mi rostro. Pidió a dos de sus hombres que me tomaran de los brazos como anteriormente lo habían hecho, acerco su rostro al mío a tal punto que sentía su aliento en mí, en una palabra lo puedo definir como repugnante. Con odio me dijo—Al principio no estaba segura si eras Korra o no. Tienes el aspecto, tienes el nombre, pero lo que hace ser a Korra, su esencia y su alma, ¿lo tendrías tú? Al parecer sí, debí de tener más cuidado contigo. Le dije a Asami que no se acercara a ti, pero esa tonta sentimentalista. Ahora haz arruinado mis planes y vas a pagar por ello. —Se separó de mí tirando un poco de mi cabello y cuando estaba a punto de responderle una patada en mi rostro me dejó casi inconsciente. Pude escuchar un poco de la conversación, pero no mucho—Enciérrala y no permitas que Asami quede a solas con ella. — ¿Tan grande era la influencia de Kuviria que podía pasar sobre la autoridad de Asami tan fácilmente o había algo más de lo que no estaba enterada?

—"Korra, despierta" —escuché una voz en mi cabeza algo distante que al pasar de los segundos se iba tornando más clara y familiar. Sentí algo frio en mi mejilla por un rato y al notar que no había reacción alguna en mí, volví a escuchar esa voz—"Korra, si no despiertas me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas" —sacudió mi cuerpo de un lado a otro con frustración mientras yo intentaba abrir los ojos. Cansada de tanto forcejeo dijo —"Bueno no digas que no te lo advertí" —lentamente abrí los ojos y al sentir la calidez de otros labios en los míos me asusté y terminé de abrirlos por completo, quedando en shock A… ¡Asami!, en un intento por saber dónde me encontraba miré a todas partes deshaciendo el beso.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿qué es este lugar? , Asami se veía algo preocupada con mi actitud y me obligó a mirarla. Se encontraba en frente de mí con sus manos sosteniendo mis brazos mientras yo estaba sentada en una banca de madera con soportes de metal color café muy típicos de los parques que se encontraban cerca de mi casa, en la ciudad. Estábamos cerca de un lago de agua cristalina, se podía ver a los peses nadar y a uno que otro pato buscando alimento en lo profundo de este. Rodeadas de muchos árboles que nos resguardaban de los rayos del sol, flores de color morado, azul, verde y otros más de los cuales desconozco el nombre, pasto de un verde muy bonito y mucha tranquilidad. Por un momento recordé el sentimiento de bienestar y de paz que sentí en la mansión de Asami esa noche antes de hablar con ella.

—"Está bien, ¿qué tienes?" —Volteé a mirarla, me miraba con dulzura y algo de preocupación.

—Nada, estoy bien—dije, tratando de sonar lo más normal del mundo, pero ella me vio algo molesta.

—"Sabes que no entiendo todavía muy bien tu lenguaje, sígueme hablando telepáticamente" — " _y como hago eso_ ", pensé a lo que ella me contestó—"Como lo estás haciendo ahora, ¿segura que te sientes bien?, estás actuando raro"

Traté de no reflejar sorpresa, de verdad me estaba comunicando con ella de manera telepática, ¡cómo en el libro!, entonces ¿es verdad?

—"Estoy… bien" — fingí tranquilidad y le sonreí. Ella pareció no creerme, pero sintiendo que no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo continuó "hablando". Si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera.

—"pero ya dime ¿cómo funciona la telepatía?, dijiste que si teníamos una cita me lo dirías" —hizo un puchero, fingiendo estar molesta mientras yo me reía un poco de ella… ¡espera! , dijo ¿cita?, al pensar en ello me sonrojé con violencia. Mis mejillas ardían y ella parecía divertida y complacida con mi reacción.

Tan grande fue mi sorpresa que me levante de la banca abruptamente provocando más desconcierto en ella. Tratando de entender que estaba sucediendo caminé de un lado a otro sin rumbo fijo hasta que Asami me detuvo y volvió a preguntar.

—"Dime que tienes, actúas raro"

—"Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa" —reí, con esta forma de comunicación ¿se puede reir?—"acabas de decir que estábamos en una cita"

Ella estaba detrás de mí sosteniendo una de mis manos con lo que me había impedido seguir a delante con mis nerviosos pasos—"Sí, así es" —Sonrío dulcemente y tiro de mi brazo provocando que diera media vuelta y terminar en envuelta en sus brazos, me sostenía delicadamente y siguió hablando—"pero no entiendo porque estás tan nerviosa, eso significa que te gusto mucho, ¿verdad?" —Ahora tenía en su expresión una sonrisa de enamorada y sus ojitos brillaban mucho, complacidos de lo que veían y alcanzaban a percibir en mi notorio sonrojo: vergüenza. Asentí inconscientemente y luego me regañé un poco reprimiendo mi felicidad por estar de esta manera con ella, pues no era momento de estar en este tipo de situaciones. ¿Esto es un sueño?

Me dio un beso delicado en mi mejilla y luego en mis labios, riendo después de ese acto, acariciando delicadamente mis mejillas con su nariz—"ya dime".

—"Te explicaré, es muy sencillo. " —algo en mi cabeza hizo click y como si lo supiera desde siempre no tarde en darle un respuesta con tecnicismos que ni yo misma esta consiente de saber—"El funcionamiento del cerebro humano es muy fácil de entender. Sabemos que está dividido en dos partes Izquierda y Derecha. El lado derecho del cerebro es conocido como el lado racional, el que piensa, la parte egoica. Nuestra mente egoica es la que nos hace pensar en nosotros mismos, que nos deja llevar por nuestros sentimientos y no nos permite avanzar, siempre encuentra alguna manera de atraparnos y no nos deja evolucionar.

Hace tiempo que nosotros dejamos de utilizar tanto ese lado de nuestro cerebro, desde pequeños nos dan un entrenamiento especial para desactivar a voluntad esta parte o por lo menos tenerla más controlada ya que una no puede vivir sin la otra. Por otra parte nuestra parte derecha del cerebro es la soñadora, la nos permite ir más allá, no tiene límites es infinita. Activar esta parte de nuestro cerebro nos permite destacar en varias áreas como en la música y la pintura. También nos permite crear tecnología muy diferente a la que has visto, porque sé bien que tú no eres de este mundo. "

Asami se preocupó mucho, lo pude ver la expresión que hizo y en la forma en que miraba—"¿cómo sabes eso?" —preguntó.

—"Notros nos regimos por una red invicible que afecta a todos, que es parte de la conciencia colectiva que nos une. Las personas con sangre real, tenemos la capidad de sentir cuando una escecia y ser nuevos aparecen en este lugar por primera vez. Desde el principo me llamaste la atención la frecuencia con la que trabaja tu cerebro es diferente, tú trabajas más con la parte raciona, pero al momento de entrar en este mundo te acoplaste a el nivel vibracional de esta tierra, de no ser así morías en menos de un año, notó que eres especial. No eres un ser común.

Pon atención a esta parte pues es la más importante, el cerebro funciona con impulsos eléctricos, esos impulsos eléctricos son los que llevan a la información de neurona a neurona mediante un procedimiento que se llama sinapsis. Ya sabías esto, ¿verdad?, eres un ser muy inteligente, pero está es la diferencia entre tú y yo.

Estos impulsos eléctricos crean algo a lo que llamamos ondas cerebrales, que se relacionan con los diversos estados de conciencia con la que nos encontramos día a día. El cerebro produce cuatro ondas cerebrales: alfa, beta, theta y delta.

Cuando un ser se encuentra en un estado alfa quiere decir que hay una escasa actividad cerebral, estamos en un estado de relajación, por ejemplo cuando terminas de arreglar alguna máquina y te sientas a descansar un rato entras a un estado alfa inmediatamente.

Cuando nos encontramos en un estado beta quiere decir que estamos despiertos. Un ejemplo de esto es al realizar una actividad intensa, es decir, cuando hacemos un discurso, cuando estudiamos, etc.

Cuando nos encontramos en un esto theta estamos bajo una calma profunda, es un estado de inspiración de ideas y soluciones creativas. En este estado tendemos a realizar actividades de manera inconsciente y por lo tanto lo realizamos de manera automática un ejemplo muy claro de esto es cuando nos formamos de hábitos.

Y por último cuando estamos en un esto delta se generan en un estado de sueño profundo.

Los humanos evolucionados como tú tienen todas esta ondas trabajando de manera inconsciente, sus estados cerebrales se encuentra mucho más concentrados en un esto alfa y un estado theta por lo que no hay mucho tiempo para su relajación, y esto les impide realizar la telepatía y otras facultades que son paranormales que deberían de tener. Funciona así porque yo como muchos otros que crecimos aquí estamos constantemente en estado, beta, delta en su mayor parte y alfa también."

Después de decir eso me comenzó a doler mucho la cabeza, a causa del dolor, me puse de cuclillas y lleve mis dos manos a mi cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de superar el dolor.

—"¡Korra!" —Fue todo lo logré a entender.

A medida que fue pasando el tiempo tomé conciencia del lugar en el que me encontraba, ¿un sueño?, supuse fue un pequeño fragmento de mi vida. Todo el cuerpo me dolía, estaba en un lugar oscuro, como un calabazo, sólo iluminado con unas antorchas. En frente de mí una entrada con barrotes, la pintura cayendo de ellos me hacían ver el material con lo que estaban hechos, de plata. Mis brazos extendidos atrapados con grilletes que por la altura en la que estaba hacían que el peso de mi cuerpo poco a poco me lastimara las muñecas. Estaba débil no podía levantar por mucho tiempo mi cabeza, así que opté por dejarla relajada viendo hacia el suelo.

Algunos pasos sigilosos y otros no tanto se escucharon por todo el lugar y lo que parecía ser dos personas discutiendo enfrente de la entrada. Fingí estar inconsciente aún, no estaba segura de quien era y en caso de ser Kuviria era mejor esperar a ver que hacía aun creyendo que yo estaba inconsciente. Mi boca y garganta se secaron más de lo que ya estaban. Y de repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó.

—¡Rápido, ahí está libérala, yo me encargaré de los demás! —Una voz familiar de alguno de los chicos, ¿Mako, Bolín?

Sentí el alivio una vez que me dejaron libre de los grilletes aunque los golpes me hacían respirar con dificultad, la apersona que me estaba liberando me sostuvo antes de que me estrellara contra el suelo. El cuerpo de la persona que me cargaba se sentía frágil, delicada, pero llena de fuerza y decisión, bastante familiar fue para mí la energía y calidez que esta persona emanaba. Como el cuerpo de una chica ¿Asami?, si de verdad era ella ¿por qué la voz que escuché hace unos momentos sonaba a la de un chico?

Creo que solo era una de mis otras tantas alucinaciones, aliviada y un poco más relajada dejé que el cansancio me venciera.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó después de todo, a lo lejos escuché, ahora sí, claramente la voz de Mako y Bolín, y cuando abría los ojos. Bolín con entusiasmo corrió hacia mí y me abrazó, lastimadme un poco en el proceso.

—¡Korra!, qué bueno que despertaste estaba tan preocupado por ti… — el sonido de su voz fue haciéndose más distante hasta el punto de dejar de escucharla, sólo noté de reojo que sus labios se seguían moviendo y es que el tiempo a mi alrededor se detuvo cuando mi mirada se cruzó con unos ojos verdes que yo conocía bien y hacía tiempo que no veía. Me miraban de manera preocupada y con culpa.

—¿Opal, qué haces aquí? —Gire mi vita donde se encontraba Mako pidiéndole con ese gesto que me explicara que es lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí?, lo único que hizo fue sonreír con culpa, una voz familiar respondió mi pregunta.

—No teníamos otra opción, te alejaste de nosotras y teníamos…

—¡Katara! — estaba tan sorprendida que no podía hablar, como si alguien me hubiera robado mi voz. Miré a todas partes en esa habitación buscando respuesta y tratando de entender, no sólo se encontraban ellas sino varias personas, algunas de las que ayudé y otras que no conocía de nada.

Un hombre alto caucásico, de barba, un extraño tatuaje color azul en su cabeza. Su extraña vestimenta me recordó mucho a las usadas por los monjes de los templos Shaolin y sus clásicos colores. Con voz firme pidió a todos que salieran de la habitación.

Cuando por fin estuvimos a solas mantuvo una distancia prudente, sólo se acercó lo necesario para mantener una conversación privada. —Es una alegría que hayas despertado, estaba muy preocupado por ti. Sé que no me recuedas ahora, pero pronto lo harás.

—¿Quién eres? —traté de sentarme, pero me costaba trabajo y al ver que estaba batallando con ello, aquel hombre me volvió a recostar.

—Quédate acostada, todavía estas muy débil. Mi nombre es Tenzín tú y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, pero no todo se puede en esta vida.

—¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?

—Recibimos un mensaje anónimo que nos revelo tú ubicación.

—¿Desde…?— respire con dificultad— ¿hace cuanto tiempo que estoy en cama? —el silencio reino a habitación, sólo interrumpido por los sonidos de los aparatos clásicos de los hospitales inundaban mis sentidos, algo no estaba bien. Tenía un mal presen tiento de nuevo.

—Estuviste en estado de coma por todo un mes—su voz dolida me conmovió, "si todo este tiempo estuve en coma y él estuvo cuidándome significa que puedo confiar en él", fue lo que pensé resignándome a creer en lo que me decía, además estaba con mis hermanos favoritos, pero aun así no explica que es lo que hacían Opal y Katara en ese lugar.

—Sé que esto es difícil, te pido que confíes en mí nuevamente, cuando estés mejor te contaré todo lo que sé, por el momento duerme un poco más. Mañana por la mañana mi esposa te ayudará a arreglarte un poco para reunirte con los demás. —Se retiró de la habitación, dejándome sola pensando en todo. Asami, el sueño que más que sueño, un ¿recuerdo?, mi cuerpo adolorido, mi hermana y mi ex, Kuviria, Asami, ¡Asami!

Con desesperación desconecté lo que me tenía atada en esa cama, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era saber que es lo que ha pasado con ella, donde estaba. Me levante tan rápido que terminé en el suelo, se me había olvidado que todo ese tiempo en cama me había dejado débil y que me costaría acostumbrarme a usar mis piernas de nuevo. Estaba vestida con una pijama completa de color rosa con estampados de muñequitos graciosos que en otro tipo de situación me hubiera dado vergüenza llevar puesto o tal vez me hubiera dado risa, lo que fuera primero. Sólo pensaba en ella, comencé a sollozar mientras tomaba mi cabeza con ambas manos y acercaba mi rostro a mis piernas en posición fetal.

Parece que hice mucho ruido porque Mako entró a la habitación con la respiración agitada. Al mirarme en el suelo se acercó a mí, me cargó y puso de nuevo en la cama. Conectando todos los molestos aparatos nuevamente en mi brazo y comenzó a hablar.

—Sé lo que estás pensando, Asami está bien, ella… ella… fue quien nos envió un mensaje con las coordenadas del lugar en donde te encontrabas. —Delicadamente me cubrió de las piernas hasta la cintura, me recostó y termino de cubrirme hasta mis hombros—cuando entramos en el lugar la encontramos algo herida, ¿sabes? Tal parece que Kuviria la descubrió, pelearon y cobardemente ella huyó dejando a Asami mal herida y peleando con varios de sus subordinados. La ayudé, me pidió que fuera por ti, me entrego unas ampolletas que te ayudarían a recuperar tus habilidades y poderes. En eso apareció un sujeto bastante menudo que se me adelantó y te liberó. No me mires así, yo quedé igual de sorprendido cuando noté quien era después de llegar aquí.

—Si la viste, ¿Dónde está ella?

—No lo sé, cuando regresamos al lugar donde se encontraba luchando contra los hombres ya no estaba. Todos estaban en el suelo mal heridos por lo que suponemos que simplemente escapó. Y que está bien.

Imagine todo lo que me contaba Mako, si hubiera podido ayudarla nadie le hubiera hecho daño, con ese pensamiento cerré los ojos intentando contener las lágrimas de impotencia y mi enojo que crecía con sólo pensar en ella, quería venganza— No llores Korra, la encontraremos.

Pero estaba tan molesta que me desquité con él gritándole— ¡Cállate! —reflexionando sus palabras y ya más tranquila le dije— por favor déjame sola— acto seguido, Mako suspiro cansado de la situación al igual que yo y salió de la habitación. Con todo lo que sucedió el día de hoy mi mente estuvo trabajando con la información recibida haciéndome jugar malas pasadas. Tuve varias pesadillas otros tantos recuerdos que la involucraban a ella, parecía que era capaz de revivir cada uno de los momentos que he pasado con ella.

Por fin entendí todo, yo era esa persona que Asami siempre estuvo buscando y que describía en el libro, sí estaba en etapa de negación, pero el último sueño que tuve en donde ella aparecía fue tan real y… yo… Me dejó todo claro.

Ahora sabía quién era, sabía que tenía que hacer.

No sólo soy Korra, no sólo soy quien dicen es el avatar. No soy sólo la persona que ama a Asami. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo todavía y muchos secretos que quedan por descubrir, pero no me daré por vencida hasta encontrarla y saber realmente la verdad.

Desperté, decidida y con mi espíritu renovado, desconecte los mugrosos aparatos una vez más. Me di un poco de tiempo antes de ponerme de pie mientras planea que hacer y como si conociera el lugar desde siempre me dirigí hacia donde estaban todos reunidos cenando y hablando de trivialidades. Respiré profundo, abrí la puerta con brusquedad haciendo que todos posaran su vista en mí, sorprendidos porque no me esperaban hasta mañana.

Viéndoles con decisión, dando un vistazo rápido a la habitación y analizando de manera automática lo que cada uno hacía.

—¡Es tiempo de actuar! —dije, dejando a todos sin palabras para responder.


	9. Chapter 9 Así fue

**Buenos días con alegría, ¡sigo vivooooo! estoy súper emocionado de entregar un capítulo más. Sé que tardé bastante y ofrezco una disculpa. Por un momento estaba inseguro de seguir con esta historia. Estaba dudoso de seguir escribiendo y de seguir está que es mi primera historia, pues como tardé en actualizar ahora tendré que leer de nuevo los capítulos con cuidado para darle continuidad. A veces es más difícil dar el primer paso, por miedo, situaciones del día a día que nos hacen creer que no podemos continuar o x situación. Por el momento les comentó que ya estaré subiendo capítulos cada Domingo sin falta. Sé que muchos me querrán matarme por haberlos dejarlos abandonados tanto tiempo, sólo pido un poco de compresión a veces pasa que uno se desanima con lo que sucede día a día, pero quiero decirles que no me rendiré y que sí o sí le daré final a esta historia. Por lo mientras disfruten, así como yo disfruté escribiendo este capítulo. Espero les guste pues estaba tan renuente de seguir que no sé si sea bueno o no. Además, me gustaría saber su opinión. Aprovechando la oportunidad les comentos desde ya que está historia está aquí y en wattpad, más adelante abriré una cuenta en Amor yaoi donde comenzaré a escribir historias originales por si alguien gusta acompañarme en mis próximas aventuras. Bueno dejaré ya de decir tantas cosas que lo que ustedes quieren es el capítulo jajaja no la justificación de mi falta de actualizaciones. P.D. disculpen si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o se me pasó algo, a veces por estar entrado en la trama se me pasan esos detalles igual prometo ser más cuidadoso.**

* * *

—Primero necesito saber porque están todos aquí, alguien responda rápido y que sea directo, no estoy de humor para tolerar que le den tantas vueltas a esto. —Los miré de forma amenazante, uno por uno. Todos se quedaron en silencio no sé por cuanto tiempo. —bien ya que nadie quiere comenzar yo elegiré a quien será el próximo en hablar. Les pido que salgan todos de esta habitación, excepto ustedes tres. Mako, Bolín y Tenzín.

Todos los presentes salieron murmurando cosas que no pude entender bien, algunas sí, como: ¿qué carajos le pasa? , ¿Quién se cree para darnos ordenes? , y no parece ser la misma de siempre.

Estaba molesta y cansada de los problemas, no entendía mucho. No quería ver a nadie. Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente tratando de procesar mis nuevos problemas y deseaba estar sola, sin embargo tenía que hablar con estos tres. Sé notaba que sabían algo que yo.

Para poder entender mejor la situación decidí hablar primero con Tenzín haciendo que los hermanos salieran de la habitación por un momento y pidiéndoles que entraran después de que él saliera. Por alguna razón me daba confianza y para no repetir todo lo que ha sucedió hasta ahora diré que le conté todo lo que sabía sobre las dos organizaciones. Su expresión reflejaba confusión e indignación. Me interrumpió mientras yo hablaba. Obvio en otra situación no hubiera permitido que esto sucediera, pero lo dejé pasar. Había cosas más importantes que tratar en ese momento.

— ¡Eso es mentira!, las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera. —Gritó exasperado, se levantó de manera brusca y comenzó a caminar de manera nerviosa por toda la habitación mientras yo sólo observaba su comportamiento. Lo deje pasar por unos segundos, pero su acción me lograba poner nerviosa también, ¿De nuevo me había mentido?, yo lo sabía en mi interior que no era la primera vez que lo hacía aunque sentía que está vez era diferente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté ya cansada de la situación.

—Muchas de las cosas que te dijo no sucedieron exactamente así. Te contaré la verdad—Se perdió en sus pensamientos mirando al suelo renuente a decirlo, pero resignado a que no tenía otra opción mejor que contármelo todo. Entonces ¿qué debería de creer?, unos decían una cosa y otros decían otras y sólo lograron confundirme. —Asami te hizo creer que estaba de tu parte, paralelamente trabajaba para su padre en secreto. Te hizo creer que era tu aliada y cuando menos lo esperabas te traicionó. Encubrió su traición conmigo, mi familia estaba en peligro por mi culpa y yo no podía hacer más que seguir las órdenes que me daban. Acepte y pagué por las acciones que ella hizo con el fin de hacer creerte a ti y a los ciudadanos que estaba de su parte, para ello creó a un enemigo falso.

Entonces un buen día yo… realizando mi tarea asignada por parte del padre de Asami te secuestré y te llevé al laboratorio por fin después de algunos años pude vivir con la seguridad de que no le harían daño a las personas que quería e importaban. Yo no sabía que harían experimentos contigo eso lo descubrí después, cuando el daño ya estaba hecho. Me sentí fatal, te hice daño y yo… si pudiera cambiar la que pasó lo haría. Me infiltré en sus laboratorios, encontré un documento en el que decía que te harían una biopsia pues el secreto de que aguantaras cada uno de los experimentos realizados en ti estaba en tu cerebro, si estos resultados daban positivo, pues ya te imaginarás que sucedería, guardé los papales en mi bolsillo. Me asusté cuando sentí la presencia de alguien así que comencé a escapar. Mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que una fuerza extraña paralizo mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas no me respondía, un creciente dolor se iba sintiendo en todo mi cuerpo. El causante de ello caminó lento hacia mí, examinándome, viéndome con dureza si es que me estaba observando pues tenía la cara cubierta con una extraña mascara. Comenzó a golpearme y a preguntar cual quera la finalidad que estuviera en ese lugar… Como pude logré pronunciar tu nombre.

Pronto pude moverme y respirara con normalidad, recibí un puñetazo en mi quijada quedando inconsciente por un rato. Desperté atado a una silla, me hacía muchas preguntas como era lo que sabía y demás. Le conté todo entre golpe y golpe… Cuando las hojas se salieron de mi bolsillo este las levanto y comenzó a leerlas.

Se quitó la mascará, que sorpresa me llevé al darme cuenta que se trataba de la mismísima Asami Sato, su rostro reflejaba confusión, parece que ella no sabía lo que intentaban contigo.

Ideamos un plan para rescatarte mientras reclutábamos gente para salvarla de lo que se venía, ella no me contó mucho y tuve que conformarme con confiar en ella, parecía como si de verdad le importarás. No entendí que pasaba por su mente, pero obedecí cada una de sus órdenes por mi bien y el de los demás.

Entonces llegó el día que ansiábamos para llevar a cabo el plan que tramos, estábamos en el laboratorio, peleando con varios hombres. Habíamos destruido cada parte del laboratorio que pudiéramos. EL sonido de una explosión no muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos llamó nuestra atención y corrimos en dirección de esta.

Cuando llegamos al lugar tú estabas envuelta en llamas, Asami se puso a llorar, creo que eso fue lo que me sorprendió más en ese momento y al mismo tiempo me sentí culpable con todo esto y derrotado… No habíamos logrado salvarte, pero entonces algo sorprendente pasó ante mis ojos, si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería. Asami te curó al 100% tus heridas y te veías como si nada te hubiera pasado. Eso basto para volver a tener esperanza de nuevo. Dado el procedimiento medico en la que estabas sometida no podíamos moverte de ese lugar lo que fue un golpe duró para nosotros. Más hombres llegaron y nos rodearon, de pronto todos comenzaron a retorcerse del dolor y a suplicar hasta que a ella le comenzó a pasar lo mismo, dejándola débil. Tuve que tomar una difícil decisión, cargué de ella mientras estaba inconsciente y te dejamos ahí pues ahora que sabíamos que estabas bien, volveríamos por ti.

En este punto nosotros ya éramos de los más buscados por lo que buscando refugio con las personas reclutadas. En una montaña una enorme cueva estaba tallada, entramos…pasamos varias noches ahí hasta que uno de mis curiosos hijos encontraron una ciudad abandonada debajo de la tierra. Es cierto que haría calor llegando al centro de la tierra, pero aunque parezca mentira no había nada de ello, el clima era perfecto, varios animales, sembríos, árboles, agua, en fin un mundo fantástico.

Un mes después regresamos por ti, pero con decepción descubrimos que tú ya no estabas. Asami quedó devastada con esa noticia, te buscó y se obsesionó con encontrarte, perdí comunicación con ella hasta ahora. —Me quedé pensando un rato pensando en todo lo que me había dicho, analizándolo. Todo, de pronto recordé que poseía ese libro, lo busqué como loca entre mis cosas hasta que lo encontré.

—Ahora necesito que me digas, ¿has visto este libro anteriormente? —Se lo mostré y él reacciono de manera preocupada, comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Cómo… cómo encontraste esto? — ah! Así que sí lo había visto con anterioridad, entonces puede que lo que digan sus páginas sea verdad.

—Sólo responde.

—Sí, es de Asami, recuerdo que en él escribía quien sabe que tantas cosas y que además

—Sí, es de Asami, recuerdo que en él escribía quien sabe que tantas cosas y un par de veces observe que tenía un par de bocetos de cosas extrañas que no logré comprender.

—Eso es todo, por favor retírate y haz pasar a Bolín y a Mako— y por un rato la habitación quedó en silencio hasta que el ruido de la puerta se abrió e interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Suspiré—No puedo creer todo lo que está pasando, ¿ustedes entienden algo?, por qué yo no. La única manera de poder descubrir más cosas en seguir leyendo esto—Mostré el libro a esos dos, Mako me miraba sin entender nada, Bolín me miraba emocionado. —Por favor Bolín comienza a leerlo.

— ¿En serio puedo hacerlo? —Sus ojos se iluminaron al saber lo que haría.

Le entregué el libro —comienza a leerlo por favor, yo no tengo muchos ánimos de seguir leyendo.

 _Una cita con Korra, fue lo mejor que jamás me hubiera pasado, es decir, me gusta mucho y me alegra el corazón el saber que yo le gusto también. Dios se veía tan hermosa sonrojándose que casi no pude contenerme, de ser por mí… Mejor no entro en detalles en esto, capa que alguien lo lee. No, no, que vergüenza sentiría. Bueno lo único que me duele es que no estoy siendo totalmente honesta con ella. En poco tiempo me iré de este lugar y no verla me romperá mucho el corazón, por eso mi plan es llevármela conmigo así tenga que pelar con todo los habitantes de este lugar. Korra tiene que ser mi esposa sí o sí, a menos que ella me diga que no me ama y que prefiere quedarse aquí, entonces respetaré su decisión. No tiene caso amargarse el día pensando en que pasará después de mi partida, mejor sigo detallando mi cita. Fue tan hermoso… hasta que mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos, en estos momentos como odio que lo haga. Me dijo varias cosas entre ellas que la máquina estaba casi lista pero no entendí jamás la urgencia que tenía por irse. Si este lugar es tan bonito, los animales, la vegetación, las personas. Korra, ¡ah! suspiro Korra. La persona que ha estado en mi mente desde que la conocí, aprender a usar su forma de comunicación no fue nada fácil y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo extra cuando practicaba. Aprendí a bloquear mis pensamientos y separar lo que yo pensaba de lo que quería los demás supieran cuando pensaba en algo. Lo sé soy fabulosa, alábenme. Si alguien viera mi cara de boba cada vez que escribo de ti mi amada, todos se burlarían de mí._

—Korra, no creo que esto nos sea de ayuda, aquí sólo describe lo maravillosa que eres. Mírate estás toda roja, jajajajajaajjajajaja. Esto no nos está llevando a ninguna parte. —estúpido Bolín, no tenía por qué hacerme burla así que le arrebate el libro y lo vi de manera amenazante a pesar de sentirme avergonzada.

—Ya entendí tu punto, yo seguiré leyendo esto sola. —Desvié mi mirada tratando de hacer que le sonrojo pasara.

—No tienes porque a vergonzante—me contestó con ojos soñadores y continuó hablando. —el amor es tan bonito, yo lo sé, yo lo sé cuando veo a mi adorable Opal, la amo tanto. Estoy feliz de que corresponda mis sentimientos—Sonrió de manera dulce.

Molesta lo tomé del cuello y lo estampe con la paredes — ¿qué dijiste?, repítelo— La sangre me hervía. No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo se fue a fijar en ella?

— ¡Korra!, ¿cómo esperas que él te responda si lo tienes del cuello?, Míralo le estás haciendo daño. ¡Déjalo en paz! —pero yo no respondía, mi enojo no me permitió ver que le hacía daño a mi amigo y sólo logré soltarlo cuando Mako posó sus manos en las mías suplicando que lo soltará. Me calme como pude, respiré profundo y lo deje caer al suelo. El pobre sólo alcanzó a palpar el lugar donde se encontraban mis manos y tosiendo por la presión ejercida anteriormente.

Fulminé con la mirada a Mako quien no se había atrevido a intervenir hasta ese momento, corí por todo el lugar desesperada hasta encontrar a Opal y por primera vez en mi vida hice algo que jamás creí posible. La golpeé en su rostro. Sorprendida sosteniendo en lugar donde recibió el golpe me dijo molesta.

—¿por qué me golpeas? —Me miró con resentimiento.

—Por qué te lo mereces, ¿cómo te atreves a salir con mi amigo Bolín? —Su expresión cambio, sonrió de manera victoriosa, aún con su mano en la mejilla izquierda. —Eso no te incumbe, así que déjame en paz.

—Claro que sí, Bolín es más que un amigo para mí, es mi hermano y no voy a permitir que ande con una persona como tú, que no sabe valorar a nadie. —La miré con coraje y sentimientos reprimidos del pasado, sé que para ese entonces y ya tenía sentimientos por Asami, pero eso no implica que en alguna parte de mí siguiera amando a Opal por lo que una vez tuvimos que ande con mi mejor amigo me molestó, ella no sabe valorar a nadie. Es egoísta y sólo ve por su propio interés.

— ¿Celosa? — me miró de manera retadora, ninguna parecía querer ceder. Los demás sólo veían la situación en silencio.

— ¿De ti? — Dije con desprecio, talvez en el pasado y sin haber conocido a Asami los hubiera sentido, pero no, ya no— jamás. No meres ni eso. Sólo te haré una advertencia, si te atreves a romperle el corazón a mi amigo lo lamentarás. No importa donde estés yo haré tu vida miserable. ¿Lo has entendido Beifong? — Salí del lugar enojada, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Cuando ellos llegaron me vieron salir, Bolín fue tan rápido como pudo a ayudar a Opal mientras Mako me miraba con desaprobación. Después le pediría disculpas a ellos, no esa….

Ya más tranquila en mi habitación respiré profundo, quería verla. "¿Dónde estás?", "¿estarás bien?", "¿pensarás en mi como yo pienso en ti?". No pude dormir esa noche y recordaba las palabras que leyó Bolín, no resistí la curiosidad y seguí leyendo hasta que amaneció, encontrándome con la parte más interesante e integrante de todas.


	10. Capítulo10 finalmente

**Buenas madrugadas, pues al final ya no pude subirlo más temprano (nótese el sarcasmo). Lo sé, lo sé, dije que lo subiría ayer, pero amm… comencé el capítulo tarde y me surgió algo que hacer, pero por fin aquí está y ¿quién lo diría?, ya estoy en el capítulo 10, pues estoy súper feliz por esto. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía no me maten por favor, :v que ya es tarde y esos errores me pasan, como en el capítulo anterior, -.-u es súper vergonzoso entregarles capítulos con faltas de ortografía, hago todo para que eso no pasé, pero bueno. Me enteré que habrá segunda parte de life is strange :v pues ando super inspirado y emocionado, lo espero con todo el kokoro 7u7r ven a mí dulce Max, 3 jajajajajja me encantan esas mujeres, en fin disfruten c: , Tengan un excelente día. Éxito.**

* * *

 _Voy a escribirlo aquí para que quede claro, en todo sentido yo me he enamorado de Korra. ¿Por qué?, bueno ella tiene muchas cualidades aparte de ser hermosa. Al principio quería este libro para contar mis experiencias en este nuevo lugar, así cuando regresara a mi mundo no me olvidará de los momentos que pasaría aquí. Ahora el objetivo de esto es completamente diferente. Lo he realizado para cuando llegue el momento adecuado lo puedas encontrar y así pudiera contarte lo que realmente sucedido, esperando que algún día me puedas perdonar por todo el dolor que te he causado, aceptando la decisión que tomes desde antes que lo hagas._

 _Si ya has llegado a esta parte significa que te he dejado leer y conocerme como realmente soy, probablemente te hayas dado cuenta que todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor no era exactamente normal. Cuando pensé que te había perdido lloré mucho y me culpe de mil maneras, me odie. Viviendo cada día la tortura de saber que podía haber tenido más coraje para enfrentarme a mi padre y sacarte de ese lugar, no merecías terminar de esa manera. Después me enteré que todavía vivías, te busque muchas veces y cuando te encontré no tuve el valor de hablarte; habías cambiado, yo había cambiado. Te veías tan hermosa ayudando a aquella anciana a cargar con sus cosas y jugando con los niños a tu alrededor, luego mi corazón se enterneció cuando cargabas al bebé de una chica, lo veías con tanta ternura que por un momento tuve celos de él. No entiendo como lograste sobrevivir a aquella explosión que acabo con casi toda la población, admiré tu valor y la destreza y la forma en que mantenías con liderazgo aquel lugar en tierras casi desérticas y dañadas de tantas maneras._

 _Avatar, comenzó a llamarte la gente que por cierto, la mayoría tenía habilidades de maestros, por lo que noté. Creo que le estoy dando muchas vueltas al asunto, entonces te voy a contar como es que llegué a este punto._

 _Pues, como dije en líneas anteriores me alié a Tenzín con el fin de sacarte de ese lugar, para mi mala suerte llegamos tarde y los guardias de mi padre nos atacaron, pero hice algo que ni con toda la habilidad que poseía Tenzín pudo notar; mientras te curaba de tus heridas te inyecte una sustancia en tu cuerpo que te permitiría vivir y no salir afectada sin importar lo que los demás hicieran para ti. Esa sustancia fue un poco de mi sangre y con ella una parte de mi energía vital, a lo mejor esto te suena imposible ya que nosotros no poseemos el mismo tipo de sangre, pero descuida que la mía es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier organismo vivo y despertar sus habilidades dormidas en su código genético._

 _Con un poco de tranquilidad al saber que estarías bien hice caso a las advertencias de Tenzín y me fui con él. ¿Por qué lo hice?, yo estuve involucrada en tu secuestro, yo te enamoré y aunque yo también caí ante tus encantos en ese momento no me atreví a desobedecer a mi padre. Entonces culpamos a la organización liderara por Tenzín para que no me odiaras y el juego pudiera continuar._

 _Me dejé manipular por mi padre para hacer lo que él deseaba, me engañó toda mi vida. Él sabe que es lo que realmente sucedido con mi madre, jamás me lo dijo, pero un día viendo un video de las cámaras de seguridad me di cuenta de su engaño. Discutimos, llegamos a un enfrentamiento físico el cual ganó, yo salí muy lastimada y me escondí hasta recupérame en su totalidad._

 _Curiosamente Tenzín encontró un lugar agradable para vivir, fui a explorar ese nuevo mundo. Wuau! Estaba debajo de la tierra, ¿Puedes creerlo? , si algún día decides perdonarme te mostraré el lugar personalmente. Aquí hice muchas mejoras, y apliqué todos mis conocimientos para hacerlo un lugar habitable y restaurar lo que ya existía en ese lugar. Entonces un día llegó Kuviria. Cuando la encontramos estaba moribunda, la curamos, y cuando recupero la conciencia y recuperó el habla, nos contó cómo había llegado y nos mostró unos planos que había robado del taller de mi padre._

 _En ellos se podía observar una máquina parecida a la que estaba en nuestro lugar de origen y que destruyó el mundo. Tenzín, Kuviria y yo formamos un equipo y planeamos la estrategia para desactivar la máquina, desgraciadamente fue demasiado tarde ya que a lo lejos se escuchó una fuerte explosión, la tierra tembló nuestra gente estaba asustada y algunas casas se cayeron. Silencio absoluto, salimos de nuestra ciudad para buscar la causa y nos encontramos con la sorpresa que todo estaba envuelto en la oscuridad. Días, meses, incluso años fue la que perduró dicha oscuridad y un día sin previo aviso salimos a hacer el recorrido el día y notamos que la oscuridad no estaba. Un pueblo se veía desde lejos, fuimos a investigar y ahí es donde comenzamos a escuchar de las hazañas del avatar y lo que había hecho por ellos. Estas personas tenían algo diferente, si bien podían manejar uno de los elementos, la comunicación telepática la perdieron y eso fue porque al ocurrir la explosión se desato una onda electromagnética que afecto el campo magnético de la tierra y de las personas cambiando su configuración mental y la forma de percibir el mundo. Yo no perdí la habilidad porque me encontraba dentro de la tierra por lo tanto nuestra evolución espiritual como física se desarrolló de manera totalmente diferente._

Si les dijera que no me sentí traicionada al escuchar su historia les mentiría, pero me resigne a que anteriormente tuve una vida y que el pasado siempre me alcanzaría de alguna manera. Pasaron dos días después de haber peleado con Opal, le pedí disculpas a Bolín por haberme portado mal con su novia y aunque tuve su indiferencia por unos días, después comenzó a hablarme como si eso jamás hubiera sucedido.

—Lo siento, siento mucho la forma en la que me comporté contigo con ella. Sólo me sorprendió que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos—Mientras les dije eso nerviosa puse mi mano en el cuello nerviosamente esperando su respuesta. Él me veía serio y no sabía que esperar, mi mirada se dirigía al suelo y me movía de forma ansiosa en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba parada hasta que tuve el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Dudosa de su respuesta, no me dejaba de mirar seriamente, él es tan amable siempre que me preocupé de que no me volvería hablar nunca más.

—Te perdono, pero me gustaría que se llevaran bien, yo la quiero mucho. Me enamoré de ella desde la primera vez que la vi, creo que ya la amo. Me ha contado de su pasado contigo y aunque eso me pone un poco celoso. Ahora yo soy su presente y quiero hacerla feliz. Por eso entiendo cómo te sientes—Suavizó la mirada, me miró con cariño, puso su mano en mi hombro deteniendo mi ansiosa forma de actuar tranquilizarme, sonrió—Además sé que Asami te trae bien enamorada, se te nota. Mira sólo mencioné su nombre y ya hasta te brillan tus ojitos—se burló de mí, cambió su expresión a una seria. —No te preocupes, la encontraremos. Respecto a esa situación hay algo que me gustaría decirte.

—Pues dilo ya, ¿no ves cómo estoy? —pregunté con la esperanza de encontrarla.

—Descansa un poco, se nota que no has dormido mucho, te iré a despertar en dos horas mientras tanto reuniré a todos en la sala principal— decidí hacerle caso, me dirigí a mi habitación

 _De un día por más que te buscaba no te encontraba, las personas por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a perder sus poderes después de siglos de haberlos adquiridos, al mismo tiempo en los años cincuenta surgió una enfermedad que fue anulando aún más sus poderes y matando personas, ¿y tú?, nadie sabía que había pasado contigo, aún recuerdo que en una de mis rondas asignadas de tanto caminar entre a un bar a descansar. El establecimiento tenía el canal de las noticias._

 _Todo queda en silencio al escuchar las noticas desastrosas. Todos los habitantes de esa zona tenían mucho miedo pues ellos sabían de qué se trataba esto…_

 _Reporte de última hora, le sugerimos a todos los ciudadanos que no salgan de su casa. Cierren puertas, ventanas… No salgan después del toque de queda… Esto es algo desconocido para nosotros, pero no tengan miedo. La nación del fuego se está encargando de solucionar este problema, militares están repartidos en toda la ciudad para su protección, esto sólo será temporal_

 _Mientras que en otro canal…_

 _Gracias por el enlace, a última horas de la madrugada se nos ha informado que se ha encontrado el cadáver de otra mujer…. Presenta las mismas marcas… Su expresión es tan aterradora como la de las otras víctimas... Con ella suman 123 personas muertas, mientras que más de 200 personas siguen desaparecidas... Sigan las instrucciones y las recomendaciones de los expertos…._

 _Y en otro más…_

 _Gracias a todos, es un placer para mí estar en este programa, pero más importante estoy muy agradecido porque me dejen decirles esto. Ahora contestaré todas sus preguntas._

— _¿Es cierto que la policía no sabe a qué se está enfrentando?_ — _preguntó uno de los presente una vez obtenido el micrófono._

— _¿esto es un enfermedad?_ — _preguntó otro de manera asustada._

— _¿tienen idea de que es lo que está matando personas?_ — _Una persona más se atrevió a preguntar de manera tímida._

— _Sean pacientes por favor y respondiendo a esas preguntas… Primero estamos haciendo todo para saber a lo que nos estamos enfrentando, pero nadie sabe nada y los sobrevivientes son emboscados días después y sus cuerpos aparecen en peor estado que los comúnmente encontramos, no sé si esto sea el fin de la humanidad. Sólo sé..._

— _¿nos está diciendo que nuestro gobierno no puede con esto? ¿A dónde va el dinero que pago de impuesto? ¡Malditos! Tanto que hemos hecho por este nación para que nos paguen de esa forma, malditos inútiles ni siquiera son capaces de protegernos... usted debería ser destituido de su ¡cargo!, ¡merece lo mismo que los que se han encontrado!, ¡maldito bastardo!_

— _Entiendo su preocupación, pero no es el único ¿acaso no cree que no tengo familia y por quien preocuparme? Sea razonable, somos humanos también hacemos lo que podemos… pero entienda que esto es algo desconocido… ¡no sé si esto sea el fin de la humanidad! Lo que sí sé es que no descansaremos hasta acabar con el problema… ¡Si no tienen nada bueno que aportar a la solución del problema es mejor que se mantengan callados!"_

— _¡Esto sigue creciendo ya no sólo se trata de la nación del fuego y aun así pretende que mantenga la calma!_ "

 _Las personas sí que estaban pasando por una situación difícil, pero por un acuerdo que hicimos entre Tenzín, otras personas y yo decidimos no intervenir en los problemas de las personas de este lugar. Algo curioso el tiempo que se pasaba en mi nuevo hogar bajo la tierra era diferente al de los habitantes de la superficie. Por lo tanto a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado yo tengo la misma apariencia y muchas veces me pregunté si tú te verías igual que yo o ya habías muerto. Vivir la vida sin ti, comenzó a dejar de tener sentido hasta cierto punto. Te extrañaba, me hacía falta escucharte reír, antes podía verte de lejos y eso me bastaba, pero ahora ni eso y eso me frustra demasiado._

 _Debo de decir que Kuviria ha sido pieza clave en este rompecabezas ya que gracias a ella nos enteramos de la máquina que estaban haciendo, ella trajo la esperanzan a mi vida cuando me dio la noticia que fuiste vista no muy lejos de aquí. Y fue en ese momento que comenzó mi búsqueda._

 _Los habitantes de la superficie no aguantaron la presión. Poco a poco se fueron muriendo y poco a poco se fueron levantando como sociedad. Lo curioso de cómo se dio tu sociedad es la forma en la que estaba siendo manejada y como es que las personas más oportunistas fueron tomando el poder. Mataron a los maestros adultos, reprogramaron a los bebés para hacerlos creer que era "normales (sin control de los elementos)" y posteriormente Kuviria descubrió que los estaban manipulando genéticamente a través de los alimentos._

 _Así que ella y yo decidimos ser parte importante en esa sociedad para infiltrarnos y comenzar ya con bases sólidas a buscarte. Fue difícil y mucho, para poder meterme a su mercado tuve que desarrollar tecnología de la forma en la que la conoces ahora, hice reunión de los mejores científicos, extraje la información que requería de ellos. Un proceso doloroso, lo sé._

 _En uno de los experimentos falló y sin querer me regresaron a una edad de una niña pequeña, asustada corrí y entonces pasó algo maravilloso. Te encontré, te reconocí de inmediato, nadie más que tú emanaba esa energía, esa esencia y cuando creí por fin estaríamos juntas Kuviria me encontró y me obligó a dejarte en aquel lugar pues estaba convencida que el experimento había afecto más que mi apariencia física._

 _¿Te imaginas volver a vivir tu niñez, pubertad y adolescencia de nuevo?, a mí me sucedió y no fue nada agradable, ya había olvidado lo horrible que es ese proceso y lo peor, estaba consiente de todo._

 _Cuando tuve edad suficiente, regresé a manejar la empresa y todos los negocios que tenía, e intensifiqué los esfuerzos para encontrarte. Les dije a mis trabajadores: "o vuelven con ella o mejor ni se presenten."_

Inmediatamente que me desperté me fui a reunir con ellos, Opal solo me observaba fijamente, tanto que me puso algo incomoda, sinceramente odié que lo hiciera. Katara se acercó a mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo, después me besó la mejilla y me dijo.

—qué bueno que ya estás aquí he estado preocupada por ti. —La miré emocionada, ella era unos centímetros más baja que yo y como en los viejos tiempos puse mi mano en su cabeza y comencé a revolverle el cabello.

—No te preocupes más, ya estoy aquí contigo—le sonreí y en un cambio brusco de expresión dirigí mi mirada a los demás.

Mako habló:

—Está noticia tiene un lado bueno y uno malo, ¿cuál quieres primero?

—Siempre que habló con ustedes recibo noticias malas—tomé con mi mano izquierda mi barbilla, pensando en que decir—puedes decírmelo en el orden que gustes.

—Bien, lo bueno es que encontramos a Asami, lo malo es que no se encuentra bien y la notica todavía peor es que el lugar donde la encontramos está a dos días de aquí.

Nuevamente, demonios, ya me estaba hartando de esto, enserio, ¿qué no pueden facilitarme aunque sea un poco las cosas?

Traté de pensar objetivamente—Entiendo, lo importante es que ya le hemos encontrado, la pregunta es ¿cómo llegaremos a ella? — lo miré seria.

—Mira estos planos— Me acerqué a la mesa donde los tenía, era la ciudad y sus túneles subterráneos. —Planeamos llevar a un equipo de cinco personas, pasaremos por esos túneles hasta llegar a este punto marcado con la x, con suerte todavía la encontraremos con vida, pero tenemos que irnos ya o si no será demasiado tarde para ella. Del otro lado nos estará esperando uno de los nuestros.

— ¿Tienes pensado a las personas que llevaremos? —Mako asintió con la cabeza y me dijo los nombres.

—Tú, Bolín, Tenzín, Opal y yo— No me parecía la idea de convivir con Opal, pero no me quedaba de otra.

—En ese caso formaremos otros dos equipos, Katara serás el líder del primer equipo, elijé a 5 personas, esas cinco personas se quedarán aquí con los niños preparando el equipo médico—Miré a una de las personas que conocí en la fábrica— Y tú nos acompañaras hasta la mitad del túnel con tres personas más, si no regresamos antes de lo que establezcamos, no nos esperes. Regresa y diles a los demás que se esconda y huyan, ¿entendido?

—Sí, lo que usted ordene—Dijo, en posición de saludo militar y comenzó a reunir a las personas.

Juntamos lo necesario y emprendimos el viaje, esto todavía no ha terminado, todavía quedaban varias cosas por resolver. Kuviria me las pagará, esto no sé quedará así.


	11. Cap11: una nueva oportunidad

**Buenas madrugadas, gente linda que me lee. Un poco tarde, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero sea de su agrado. Este fic ya está por terminar. Me siento feliz, pero a la vez triste por esto, me sorprendo que tendrá final. El siguiente capítulo es el final de este hermoso fic, y bueno no me queda más que agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen, aunque nunca me hablen :'c , pero ya lo superé, lo juro. Soy un hombre fuerte ("aja sí claro"). Cuando algún conocido lee mi historia en fanfiction o wattpad siempre me preguntan porque sigo haciéndoles preguntas que sé nunca nadie va a responder. Y la respuesta es simple. Pues me gusta escribir y escribir así como habló, y aunque nadie responda yo no dejaré de insistir, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez algún día alguien me responda jajajaaj y así conoceré a gente con mis mismos problemas mentales(¿?), por cierto ando emocionado por life is strange2 7u7r 3 uff! Viva el yuri en ese videojuego, a shippear sea dicho. Buen inicio de semana (más gay no pude haber sonado, pero una voz en mi cabeza dice que sí -.-u). Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía, :c ya es tarde mis neuronas se niegan a hacer sinapsis.**

* * *

Con ayuda de los demás reparamos algunos radios de color negro ya muy viejos que se encontraban abandonados en el lugar que me trajeron al rescatarme. Di indicaciones de que llevaran las armas, bombas y cualquier cosa que fuera conveniente para nuestra protección ya que no dominaban sus elementos al 100, necesitaban entrenamiento.

— ¿Estás seguro que es por aquí? —Pregunté a Bolín un poco inquieta pues bajábamos por unas escaleras y ya llevábamos un rato así, parecía que no tenía fin.

—Confía en nosotros aunque sea un poco— Dijo con seguridad.

Las escaleras a medida que bajábamos daban la forma de una espiral enorme. Toqué un poco la pared pues llegó un momento en que por el constante movimiento me estaba merando, al tacto se sentía unas partes suaves y otras un tanto raposas, alcancé a notar un color negro en la parte más suave y un gris en la parte rasposa. El calor aumentaba conforme bajábamos así como la humedad. Pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron en mi cabello y rostro anunciando cada vez más la entrada del túnel. Fue demasiado curioso notar que en la parte izquierda se encontraba un pequeño lago que bajaba la temperatura del lugar, con agua cristalina de tono entre verde y azul, iluminado por unos cristales que captaban la luz de quien sabe dónde. Del lado derecho unas rejas en la entrada que nos impedían el paso.

Al notar esto alejé a los demás de la entrada ordenando que se pusieran detrás de mí y con mi habilidad de controlar el fuego derretí los barrotes para seguir con nuestro camino. Casi lo olvidaba, el lugar lo iluminamos con pequeñas antorchas construidas de forma algo rustica. El primer grupo se quedó en la entrada como lo acordado y después de darle instrucciones, los demás continuamos nuestro camino. Conforme nos adentramos al lugar más silencioso estaba y más tensos nos pusimos todos. El eco de nuestras voces se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

—No se desesperen chicos, unos pasos más y llegamos a la mitad del túnel—Dijo Mako. En ese lugar perdí la noción del tiempo así que no sabía cuánto caminamos, lo que sí sé es que conforme pasaba el tiempo me desesperaba más. Todos estábamos cansados y hambrientos. —Es aquí—susurró. Recuerdo que tomamos un descanso y mientras los demás dormían. Mako, Bolín y yo hablamos un rato ya que no podía dormir y me movía constantemente jugando con una pequeña llama que mantenía en mis dedos para iluminar un poco el lugar. Lo que nos rodeaba se veía viejo y oxidado, parecía que en cualquier momento esto caería sobre nosotros. —No te preocupes Korra, verás que llegaremos a tiempo.

—No, si seguimos descansando aquí como si nada—Contesté irritada. Pensé un poco más las cosas, pero mis ganas de verla aumentaban, y no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que podía estar sufriendo así que más que estresada. De la manera más amable que pude en esos momentos, desperté al hombre encargado de quedarse ahí, le di algunas instrucciones y a regañadientes me lleve a todos los demás de ahí. Sólo escuchaba sus quejas y por ir concentrada en lo que planeaba hacer al llegar no noté que Opal se acercó a mi lado y que me estaba hablando.

—¡Hey!, hasta que reaccionas—No tenía intenciones de contestar, ella lo notó pero siguió hablando—Se nota que ella es importante para ti.

—¿Ah, sí?, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? —contesté concentrándome en el camino que teníamos por delante.

—pues, sólo mira cómo te tiene, es decir, nunca te había visto de esta manera. A veces pareciera que tu vida dependiera de ella.

Dejé de caminar un poco irritada para voltear y verla a los ojos, expresando mi molestia, casi con odio— ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto? —mantuve mi mirada desafiante.

—A nada en realidad, sólo estaba molestándote un rato. ¿Sabes?, me alegra saber que estas enamorada de nuevo ya que hace tiempo que no te veía de esta manera. Yo también decidí seguir mi camino y es por eso que ahora estoy con Bolín, es un chico lindo, me trata muy bien, es simpático y siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias—Sonrió un poco llevando su mano hasta sus labios de manera elegante y sonrojándose un poco, es ahí en donde me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Puse mi mano en su cabeza, moviéndola para desordenar su cabello, me relaje y suavice mi mirada.

—Es bueno verte tan alegre—nos quedamos en silencio un rato hasta que Bolín nos atacó, se puso en medio de nosotras tomando nuestro cuello y abrazándolo de manera amistosa.

—Me alegra ver que se están llevando bien—Dijo de manera alegre, yo sentía que me faltaba el aire y al parecer a Opal igual pues volteé un poco para verla.

—Ya basta Bolín, no me dejas respirar y a tu novia tampoco—dije con esfuerzo, cuando nos soltó se disculpó y seguimos nuestro camino. De nuevo perdí la noción del tiempo.

Una luz comenzó a iluminar el camino, entonces notamos la salida y ahí una sombra de una persona que se notaba llevaba horas esperándonos. Se levantó al percatarse que habíamos llegado.

— ¡Es bueno verlos! — Dijo alegre al borde de las lágrimas, pero no podíamos perder el tiempo hablando de ello, Asami corría peligro.

— ¿Dónde está ella? — Pregunté de forma autoritaria.

—Síganme es por aquí—Viendo un poco más a aquel chico pude notar que era bastante paliducho y delgado, hasta se podía decir que tenía rasgos femeninos, me llevaba unos 20 cm de diferencia. Se notaba que no había dormido mucho y que tampoco se había alimentado bien en muchos años. Sus ropas rasgadas de colores que ibas desde el café hasta el rojo y sucias.

Entramos a una especie de bosque, árboles enormes nos rodeaban, caminábamos subiendo cada vez más lo que aprecia un cerro y a lo lejos se podía visualizar una cueva, que por la distancia veía pequeña, pero conforme nos íbamos acercando creaba la ilusión que este crecía sin ningún control. El aire húmedo, el clima fresco y las ramas en el suelo mojado crujían bajo nuestras pisadas. Sólo quería verla.

Cuando llegamos a la cueva corrí tan rápido como pude y ahí estaba ella. Tan hermosa como siempre pero algo mal herida. Me detuve al ver su estado, no lo podía creer, parecía inconsciente. Sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y sobre ellas se veían rastros de sangre. En su cabeza tenía algo como una venda improvisada que paraba el sangrado de esta. Me acerqué a ella sentadme a su lado derecho, la tomé con cuidado de manera que pudiera cargarla para llevármela. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos, me miró de forma dulce.

—Korra… Es bueno verte de nuevo, ¿será que estoy soñando? —posó su mando izquierda en mi mejilla manchándome con un poco de sangre, pero no me importó, sólo disfrutaba de su tacto mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No es un sueño, estoy aquí, te pondrás bien, lo prometo—No pude evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sujetaba su mano que tenía en mi mejilla, ella sonrío con notable cansancio y trato de decir algo, pero una fuerte toz le impidió hablar, me salpicó un poco de sangre en ese acto y me preocupe aún más, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme de pie sentí el frío del metal en mi sien.

—Qué bonita escena, es una pena que tenga que interrumpirla—Sudé frío, "¿ahora qué?" pensé, en eso mis amigos intentaron acercarse a mí. Dirigiendo su mirada a ellos les dijo —Ni se les ocurra hacer un movimiento tonto, o ella muere— Los demás me veían preocupados, esperando a que ella continuara hablando. —Ahora déjala donde la encontraste— Aunque me reusaba a hacerlo, la acomode de manera cuidadosa en el suelo una vez más. —Eso es, ahora alza las manos y párate. —Detrás de mí sentí varias presencias más, ella hizo una señal con la cabeza y los hombres tomaron a Asami. —Gracias por ayudarme con esto—Le habló al chico que nos trajo hasta acá, "¿cómo pudo ese infeliz, en cuanto salga de esta situación le partiré la cara de niño bonito desnutrido que tiene" —No te sorprendas, deberías de tener cuidado con las personas que elijas para ser tus aliados—Rio de forma descarada, provocando que me hirviera la sangre.

Por un momento creí que moriría, pero ustedes pensarán ¿por qué no ataqué Kuviria?, Bueno nada bueno saldría de eso, Asami estaba herida y necesitaba atención médica y si hacia un movimiento en falso ella moría. Necesitaba un plan rápido, pero ammm… ¿qué debería de hacer? , Pensé mucho por un momento hasta que se me ocurrió la solución.

—Veo que disfrutas de esto— sonreí de forma divertida— ¿y sabes qué?, yo también. Eres patética, sólo mírate, ¿cuántos días no has dormido?, estás despeinada y espéralo… espéralo… tienes ojos de loca…. Ahora dame cinco. —Su expresión mostró confusión, pues creo no se esperaba le contestará así, incluso mis amigos también estaban sorprendidos. — ¿Qué quieres de mí Ku-vi-ria? —Me miró con despreció y comenzó a reír de la nada.

— ¿De ti?, parece ser que no recuerdas el porqué de esta situación. De ti no quiero nada, en cambio de Asami. Lo quiero todo—La miré de forma indiferente, mi objetivo era hacer que se desconcentrará, pero vaya que me costó trabajo.

—Bien, si es de esa manera, ¿por qué me sigues molestando?, ya la tienes, ¿qué más quieres? — Se notaba que ya estaba desesperada.

—Lo que quiero es destruir las cosas que más le importan.

Suspiré—No creas que no sé nada de tu pasado, ya me cansé de esto… ¿quieres a Asami?, ¡quédatela!, pero ya déjame en paz.

— ¡Korra, qué se supone que estás haciendo¡ gritó Tenzín que hasta ese momento sólo se le ocurrió hablar— Miré a Tenzín de manera indiferente, Kuviria seguía sin reaccionar ante mis palabras, estaba como que esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía, todavía no se lo creía.

—Lo que se supone debía de hacer desde antes, dejarla morir. Ella sólo ha traído problemas a mi vida y mira por ella está loca me está apuntando con un arma y a ustedes también. — Voltee a ver a Kuviria decidida y sin expresión alguna. —Te propongo un trato, Asami a cambio de mi libertad y la de mis amigos— me miró sorprendida.

— ¿por qué que ganas tú con ello?

— ¿qué no lo entiendes?, es muy simple. Tú quieres a Asami para vengarte por lo que te hizo en el pasado, tú ganas porque la verás sufrir, ¿te imaginas el dolor emocional que sentirá cuando descubra que la persona que más le importaba y todos sus amigos le dieron la espalda?, nosotros ganamos nuestra libertad. ¿Qué dices? — Me miró de forma dudosa, bajó el arma y me extendió la mano.

— ¡No, Korra. Estás cometiendo un error! —Gritó Bolín desesperado.

—Es un trato—Sonríe y di media vuelta para irme, en eso escuché el gatillo de la pistola en unos segundos que me parecieron eternos. — ¿De verdad creías que me tragaría ese cuento? —Sonreí de manera confiada.

—La verdad es que no, pero no me esperaba que fueras tan lenta.

— ¿qué? —Dijo eso al mismo tiempo que yo me daba media vuelta, con mi mano izquierda golpee la mano que sostenía el arma haciendo que el disparo fuera contra el suelo, mientras que con mi mano derecha le plantaba un golpe en la boca del estómago. Sorprendida por esa acción soltó el arma y llevó ambas manos en donde recibió el golpe.

—No deberías de ser tan confiada, una vez más se repite la historia—Dije de manera burlona y la pelea comenzó. — ¡ahora! —Grité. A lo lejos un estallido se escuchó lo que la desconcertó más y yo aproveché eso para plantarle un golpe en plena mejilla, se desequilibró un poco y cayó al suelo, me acerqué de manera juguetona para hacerla molestar más. Por confiada olvidé un pequeño detalle, ella podía controlar un elemento y era bastante buena, jugó con la forma de la pistola e hizo un lazo de metal de tal forma que este rodeándome el cuello, tirándome y arrastrándome por todo el lugar. Me azotó en el suelo y en las paredes rompiendo la roca a su paso "¿ahora qué?", pensé y como si ya lo supiera desde siempre calenté el metal al punto de casi derretirlo y así ella soltó un grito por haberse quemado la mano, le di forma, lo lleve por todo el lugar de manera que a su paso iba matando a cada hombre que se encontraba a su paso. Nuevamente dirigí mi puño a su cara, pero ello puso la mano interceptando el golpe, distrayéndome y golpeándome de vuelta. Otro y otro golpe, llegó en mi cara en mi estómago, en mis brazos. Yo sólo pude cubrirme lo más que podía. Entonces pensé en usar un truco demasiado sucio ara mi gusto. Me alejé un poco de ella y le grité.

— ¿Cuándo vas a superar la muerte de Bataar? — Se acercó a mí con una velocidad impresionante y soltó golpes por donde pudo. Cada vez más fuerte, ¿de dónde sacó toda esa fuerza?, no lo sé, pero si continuaba con este ritmo me ganaría.

— ¿Y tú cuando vas a superar el hecho de que no puedes salvar a Asami? —"¡Ah! Eso sí, con ella ni que se meta", tenía la adrenalina en mí, saque fuerzas quien sabe de dónde y comencé atacar, ella me daba un golpe en la cara, yo se lo devolvía y así estuvimos un rato hasta que discretamente di la señal para que dejaran explotar un explosivo más, está vez cerca de nosotros. Estaba tan cerca que el suelo debajo de nosotras se movió de forma brusca haciendo que perdiéramos el equilibrio por un momento y con algo del manejo de la tierra pudimos mantenernos en el lugar. Ella me mandaba proyectiles de tierra, algunos muy filosos como cristales, ya me había cortado la mejilla yo le devolví el ataque, paralelamente y sin que ella lo notara ya estaba formando una roca pequeña que el dio en la cabeza dejándola noqueada en el suelo.

— ¡Por fin lo has logrado, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan…!— Mientras Opal decía eso su voz se iba apagando y su expresión de alegría se convirtió en uno de asombro.

—¿qué, qué tengo? —Dije más cansada de lo normal.

—Tú estomago…. Estás sangrando…

—No es nada—dije, restándole importancia a lo que sucedió y es que resulta que Kuviria si se dio cuenta de cómo estaba formando la roca para lastimarla, así que ella hizo lo mismo en mi descuido de que no me descubriera con la pistola la convirtió en una especia de daga que pasó por el centro de mi espalda. Me quejé un poco, e intenté pararme, pero mis piernas no me respondieron opal me ayudó a levantarme y llegar con los demás. Observé a Asami y estaba más pálida que antes.

—Hay que apresurarnos—Dije, forme una especie de deslizador con el metal en la que todos cupieran, incluso Kuviria inconsciente y la deslicé por todo el túnel con todo o que podía mientras que los chicos hacían estallar la explosivos al principio y a mitad del túnel y un poco cerca de donde se encontraba el refugio. No me percaté que todos regresábamos mal heridos. Cargué a Asami lo más suave que pude y la lleve con Katara, ella la ayudaría.

Lo último que recuerdo es haberla dejado en la camilla. Desperté unas horas después, me quise poner de pie, pero la herida en mi vientre punzaba de manera dolorosa, por mi movimiento brusco haciendo que se abriera de nuevo. No le di importancia y corrí hasta donde estaba ella. Entré temerosa de lo que podía encontrar, se le veía mejor, había recuperado un poco el tono de su piel.

—Todavía no está a salvo—Una voz detrás de mí, contestó lo que me estaba preguntando mentalmente. Y prosiguió. —Está estable, pero lamento decirte esto. Creemos que ha entrado una especia de coma, no sabemos cuándo pueda despertar. Además encontramos algo que nos alarmó mucho.

— ¿Qué es dímelo?, por favor Katara—Supliqué con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, no la quería perder, no así.

—Está tan herida, que su cuerpo es inestable a este lugar. Pema me contó una pequeña historia, sobre ella, que no es de aquí. Si no logramos estabilizar su campo electromagnético morirá.

— ¿Cuán tiempo le queda si no encontramos la solución? —Dije, limpiándome las lágrimas con mi suéter.

—A lo mucho una semana— Eso me dejo en shock, por unos momentos Tomé mi cabeza con ambas manos negándome a creer esto. ¿Cómo iba a salvarla?, Katara se acercó a mí abrazándome y dándome palabras de apoyo que no entendía del todo. Respiré profundo y pensé "claro, el libro, puede que ahí haya algo que diga cómo salvarla". Me separé de manera brusca de Katara, me levanté rápido, me acerqué a Asami, la miré dormir. Eso parecía que estaba soñando, tenía una sonrisa dulce.

—Me pregunto que estarás soñando—susurré, coloqué mi mano en su frente y sumamente la acaricie, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Lenta y de manera cuidadosa le di un beso en la frente y le dije al oído. —No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo, cuando esto termine podremos estar juntas sin problemas, como siempre debió ser. Le bese los labios y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Me encerré dos días en mi cuarto sin querer probar nada de alimento. Leí el libro por lo menos unas treinta veces de principio a fin, si encontrar la respuesta estaba todo bien codificado. —Vamos, Asami, debiste de dejar una pista sobre esto. —Al tercer día por fin lo entendí, en una parte donde explica el funcionamiento de la máquina y el momento en que llegaron, decía que su padre le había inyectado una clase de antídoto que sincronizaba el campo electromagnético de su corazón con la tierra, ellos también tuvieron que haberse inyectado eso. Pero amm… donde… donde… está esa máquina ahora.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos pues alguien tocó la puerta con insistencia, era el buen Mako. —Tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decirme puede esperar, estoy en medio de algo importante.

—Vamos, que si no me dejas entrar voy a tirar la puerta, se trata de Asami—Suspiré con pesadez y abrí la puerta, para mi sorpresa todos se encontraban tras de él. Katara tenía una bandeja de comida y los demás me miraron entre sonrientes y preocupados.

— ¿qué sucede con ella? —Pregunté con pesadez.

—Tenzín descubrió como salvarla. —Lo miró casi sin esperanzas y los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—La máquina.

—Así es— interrumpí, haciendo con mi mano izquierda un gesto para que no siguiera hablando—pero no sabemos dónde está y Asami morirá.

— ¿Me dejas continuar? —Me interrumpió de manera brusca. Guarde silencio.

—Es cierto, sabemos dónde está la máquina, per llegar ahí tardaría meses y ambos sabemos que ella no cuenta con ese tiempo, es por ello que hemos descubierto que tú puedes salvarla.

—¡Com… cómo ¡ —Dije de manera crédula tomando el cuello de su camisa y alzándolo del suelo—¿estás bromeando conmigo?

—Si lo soltarás te explicaría con mejor detalle. —Dijo Katara dándome un zape demasiado fuerte diría yo, que hasta sentí que perdía varias neuronas en el proceso.

—Es simple— continuó Tenzín— el día en que te fuimos a rescatar Asami te dio un poco de su sangre para poder curarte de tus heridas o algo raro hizo para ayudarte, por lo tanto tú tienes en tu cuerpo, más bien en tus venas está ese líquido que permite estabilizar el campo magnético de tu corazón, en tu caso tú lo necesitas porque sin él no hubieras sobrevivido. —Había una esperanza de volverla a ver.

—Tenemos que tomarte una muestra de sangre para separarla del antídoto. —Acepté gustosa. Pema y Katara tardaron tres días más en el proceso. Mientras yo estaba con Asami todo el tiempo, le contaba chistes, le leía, a veces hacía cualquier cosa para acariciarle y besarle un momento el rostro. En fin, pasé mucho tiempo con ella hasta que por fin le inyectaron, sea lo que sea que fuese ese líquido amarillento.

Pasaron seis meses y yo iba perdiendo la esperanza de volverla a ver. Estaba desesperada e irritada todo el tiempo, a parte y por mis descuidos Kuviria escapó. Dejó una nota escrita con sangre de uno de los guardias amenazando con volver y acabar conmigo, pero que primero me vería sufrir e hizo mucho hincapié en que Asami jamás se recuperaría. Cosa que comenzaba a creer.

Un día como siempre le estaba leyendo un libro y en eso entró Katara.

—Korra, sabía que estarías aquí. —No le respondí, sólo quería pasar más tiempo con Asami.

—No interrumpas más mi tiempo con ella.

—Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Kuviria.

—Por mí que se joda— Contesté de forma altanera e indiferente, en un momento seguimos discutiendo hasta el punto de gritarnos cosas que ya ni venían al caso. Hasta que sucedió, su vos, por fin después de tanto tiempo la volví a escuchar.

— ¿Por qué están peleando?, Korra sé amable con ella. — Katara y yo volteamos sorprendidas a verla, no podíamos creerlo. Nos quedamos así por unos minutos. —¿Vas a quedarte así o vas a venir a besarme? —Dijo de manera débil. Sonreí, me acerqué con cuidado y me senté a un lado de ella, tome su rostro con ambas manos y comencé a darle dulces besos por todo su rostro. Asami sólo reía por mi acción.

—Te extrañé—Le dije ella sonrió de manera alegre y dulce, me respondió que ella también me había extrañado. Estábamos tan centradas en nosotras que no notamos cuando los demás habían llegado a nuestro alrededor. Hasta que se escuchó un gran Awwww… de parte de todos, volteé a verlos de manera molesta y los corrí de ahí con la mirada. Quería tener a Asami para mí esa noche. Ella rio por mi acción y platicamos de muchas cosas que habían pasado en su ausencia hasta que se quedó dormida.

Me retiré de la habitación ya algo tarde. Feliz de la vida, feliz de todo y ya de buen humor busque a todos para hablar seriamente con ellos, está me la pagan. Todavía quedaban muchas cosas por resolver, uno que dos misterios, pero por lo menos ya tenía a Asami a mi lado. Quedaba pendiente en ir tras Kuviria pues si no la encontrábamos no sabíamos de lo que sería capaz de hacer ahora que está libre y más rencorosa que nunca. Hablé un rato con todos ellos hasta que amaneció, todos nos retiramos más que cansados pues estábamos planeando que podíamos hacer. En cuanto a mí, la herida que tenía sanó rápido, aún que aún no me recuperé del todo. Podía moverme y pelear. Tenía que pensar mejor las cosas sí quería ganarle. Con ese pensamiento regresé con Asami, me acosté a su lado con cuidado de no lastimarla, la abracé, ella correspondió mi abrazo poniendo su rostro en mi cuello y así dormimos un rato. Hasta que la inoportuna de Katara nos interrumpió.


	12. AVISO

Ha pasado tiempo y estuve mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, para los que siguen mi historia. Les aseguro que terminaré con este fic, lo más pronto posible. Le he dado vueltas, leído varias veces mi propio escrito, y debido a mi inconformidad, he decidido reescribir/editar/corregir todos los capítulos uno por uno. Estoy trabajando en ello, y dando lo mejor que tengo para que los capítulos salgan lo mejor posible. Agradezco profundamente las personas que han seguido mi trabajo, a los que han comentado, como a los que no. Al mismo tiempo, estoy trabajando en otros proyectos e historias, pero de eso les hablaré a los interesados en seguir mis escritos, en otro momento, y nada, comenten si todavía se acuerdan de están historia, que les gustaría ver en el final y que cosas no. Tengan una excelente semana.


End file.
